


Marriage and Other Dangerous Activities

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Marriage and Other Dangerous Activities [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Bars and Pubs, Betrayal, Brother/Sister Incest, Brothers, Bruises, Cheating, Cigarettes, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Divorce, Drawing, Dresses, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Famous Taylor, Finger Sucking, First Meetings, Flirting, Floor Sex, Guilt, Hair-pulling, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, Loneliness, Lunch, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nashville, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Porn Star Zac, Restaurants, Riding, Seduction, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Stair Sex, Talking, Tension, Tequila, Trucks, Trust Issues, Underwear, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wine, Work In Progress, country singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Taylor are semi happily married until the arrival of Taylor's brother whom Avery has never met, yet at the same time she is all too familiar with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Get it together Ave," Avery said to herself once she was out of the shower and dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avery ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her husband as they stood in the middle of the living room having another argument after what felt like days, "I don't know why you're just now telling me your brother is coming to stay with us," she spoke as she shook her head. "I think I deserved to know before today. He is coming tomorrow."

"It slipped my mind," Taylor countered as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess I wasn't thinking and I know I should have told you sooner," he said as he walked closer to Avery. "Can you forgive me?" he asked as he locked eyes with her.

Looking into Taylor's eyes Avery swallowed hard before feeling herself exhale softly when Taylor reached where she was and the moment she felt his arms going around her waist she knew she was going to be putty in his hands. She could never stay mad at him for long when he put on his charm.

"How long is he going to be here for?" Avery asked as she bit her lip, keeping eye contact with her husband. "You said he was going through a divorce and I want to know how long he intends to stay here before finding his own place."

When Taylor went silent before answering her, Avery couldn't help but have some fears on what his answer was going to be, mainly because Taylor was too kind hearted especially when it came to family though with this particular family member Avery had never met, he hadn't even came to her and Taylor's wedding four years ago but Taylor swore it was because of his wife's busy schedule.

Apparently Taylor's soon to be ex-sister-in-law was some big time Hollywood actress and that meant she and her husband where always busy.

"I told him he could stay as long as he needed," Taylor answered finally breaking the silence. "But I know Zac and he likes to be independent Ave. He'll find his own place here in Nashville soon but before he does maybe you'll like the company. You always complain you get lonely here when I'm off recording music or on tour."

Avery couldn't help but sigh softly because Taylor did have a point. With his career as a country singer and the demands of making albums and going on tour life did get lonely here at home, especially since she had yet to get pregnant though they had been trying for the past year when they had the time.

Biting her lip she looked away from Taylor's gaze, "I want to still be mad at you," she conceded. "But I can't because you make it so damn hard," she laughed as she looked back at her husband. "Now can we make up? I think you have a few hours before your brother's early flight gets here," she whispered before leaning in to kiss him on the lips softly.

Feeling Taylor return the kiss, she smirked as she let her body move closer into his and soon she let out a gasp as she felt Taylor picking her up, her legs automatically going to wrap around his waist as her arms found their way to his neck.

"Just where do you think you're taking me Mr. Hanson?" Avery asked playfully in between kisses as Taylor started to leave the living room, keeping a firm grip on her the whole way.

"To the bedroom," Taylor muttered out into Avery's mouth as he began to walk up the stairs. "You got a problem with that Mrs. Hanson?"

Shaking her head Avery kissed Taylor again, not saying anything as he continued the walk up the stairs and to their bedroom. The moment he laid her down on the bed though and laid over her, she pulled away and looked up at him, "I love you," she told him before reaching up to undo the button down shirt he had on. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Avery," Taylor spoke before shrugging his shirt off after it had been undone and then he leaned down to kiss Avery again, his hand sliding up and under the shirt she had on, an action that caused her to shiver and get goosebumps on her flesh.

Avery believed him when he said he loved her, she truly did though sometimes when he was gone so much she had her doubts on how faithful he was, especially when she remembered just how they had met and got involved. She had been his mistress the year she had turned eighteen.

His marriage to his first wife Natalie had been going south he had told her. With two children and his busy lifestyle they had never had much time together and when he had met Avery at some club she had snuck into the attraction had been apparent for both of them. So much so that they had went to bed their first night meeting though she hadn't known he was married until the next day when she had finally noticed his ring but even that hadn't stopped him and for the better part of a year they had snuck around behind his wife's back.

They had been doing good too until a paparazzi person had caught them in a not so friendly setting and the pictures had gotten leaked. It wasn't long after that, that Natalie had divorced Taylor and got custody of Ezra and Penny though Taylor did get them one weekend out of the month and he made sure to make time to go to sporting events or other events. That was something Avery usually skipped if she could because things would never be good between her and Natalie though when they did run into each other they were civil for the kids sake.

Hell, Natalie had even let the kids be there when Avery and Taylor had gotten married the year Avery had turned twenty. It had surprised Avery that Natalie had agreed but Taylor had said all he had to do was bat his eyelashes at her and she caved and Avery could believe it because Taylor just had that specialty of making women forgive him by just looking at them the right way.

Being brought out of her thoughts as Taylor pulled away from the kiss Avery pouted slightly as Taylor took her shirt off but the pout soon disappeared when his lips went back to her own and without her shirt on, his lips eventually made their way to her neck and Avery was sure that's when things started to get a bit fuzzy for her.

Taylor had always been skilled with his lips and usually when they started to explore her body she found herself forgetting time or forgetting what was happening but all she knew was most stuff with him usually happened much faster than she liked even if it did leave her satisfied.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking the next morning with the sun coming through her bedroom window, Avery stretched slightly before burying herself into the blankets that covered her naked body and as she laid there in her bed, she became aware that it was empty and she opened her eyes, her eyes soon going to look at the clock that told her it was almost noon.

Almost noon which meant Taylor had to be back from the airport with Zac and it was with that thought that she jumped out of bed and began to look for clothes so she could shower and be presentable because what kind of person would she be if she looked less than okay for her husband's brother who would be living with them for the time being.

Once she had found her clothes, Avery did eventually make her way into the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and she soon took a quick shower, one that relaxed her nerves because she was nervous. She did want to make a good impression on Zac, even if she still wasn't too keen on him staying here in her house.

"Get it together Ave," Avery said to herself once she was out of the shower and dressed. "You can do this," she nodded to her reflection in the mirror as she pulled her hair into a tight bun before leaving the bathroom and then her bedroom.

On the way downstairs she felt her nerves getting worse again as she heard talking from the kitchen and when she reached the kitchen she cleared her throat which caused Taylor and his brother who were both at the stove to turn and look at her.

"Ave," Taylor grinned as he caught Avery's eye. "I'm glad to see you're up. I was just teaching Zac here how to make those omelets we learned to make together this winter," he said as he then turned to look at his brother who was also staring at Avery. "Zac, I'd like you to meet my wife, the woman I've been talking about all morning."

Zac laughed at Taylor's words though the moment he eyed Avery, Avery felt herself blush because he looked familiar and she was sure it wasn't just because she had probably seen pictures of him at Taylor's parents house or even seen his face in magazines because of his famous wife.

"It hasn't really been all morning," Zac spoke as he gave Avery a slight wink. "Just half the morning."

And Avery probably should have laughed at those words or done something besides stand there frozen in shock because it was when Zac spoke that everything snapped back into place for her on why she had found him familiar. He had been the lead male in the porn movie series she had recently watched over and over again just three months ago when Taylor had been away on tour.

Avery had needed relief during those months and she had listened to her best friend Noelle's advice of watching porn to get off and somehow she had gotten into some damn weird series about a male stripper whose job it was to help lonely bored housewives and fucking hell for three months she had imagined herself as the lead females in all of those movies and little had she known she had been envisioning herself being fucked by Taylor's brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Did you just call my brother Jack?"

Zac stood there dumbfounded as Taylor's wife just stood in the entryway of the kitchen, looking at him as if she was about to die from a stroke or a panic attack or some other form of not so nice ways to die and the longer she stood there he eventually turned to Taylor, "Is she alright?" he questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"She should be," Taylor shrugged as he looked back at his own wife. "Avie hon, are you okay?"

It was at Taylor's question that he watched Avery snap out of the horror induced daze she had been in, "I...yeah..." she stuttered as she looked away from Zac and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Sorry," she apologized and she sounded sincere. "It's nice to meet you Jack...I mean Zac," she spoke trying to correct herself quickly but Zac had heard her mistake.

Avery's mistake was enough for Zac to realize then why she had acted the way she had and now it was his turn to have a moment of panic because if she knew about his porn career then Taylor might know and he hadn't wanted anyone to know, hell he had even hid it from Nikki and she was..well had been his wife.

"Did you just call my brother Jack?" Taylor asked with a hint of confusion in his voice that soothed Zac's fears of him knowing about his porn career just a bit.

Zac laughed at that which got Taylor to look at him, "I'm sure it was an honest mistake," he lied as he eyed Avery briefly seeing her blush again. "I've been told I look like a Jack before and Jack is awfully close to Zac."

It seemed Zac's words were enough to tide Taylor over because Taylor just gave him a skeptical look though he didn't question things as he turned back to the food he was fixing and Zac moved away from the stove slightly until he was beside Avery, "The real reason for your mess up is our secret," he muttered under his breath but low enough that only she could hear him.

"I have no clue what you mean," Avery said and it was clear from the way she spoke she was lying. "It was a general mistake like you said."

Wanting to laugh at that, Zac did his best to reign that in by biting his bottom lip harshly. "Whatever you say," he commented remaining entirely unconvinced that she hadn't seen his porn movies, because she had somehow and obviously she was embarrassed about it or maybe she was afraid Taylor would find out which was an idea even Zac didn't like.

"I think I am going to head out for a bit Taylor," Zac spoke up loudly which made Taylor turn to face him again. "Mind if I borrow your car?"

"You aren't going to stay and eat with us?" Taylor questioned sounding just a bit offended which made Zac feel awful but knowing Avery knew about his career was making him uneasy and well also there was someone he wanted, no needed to see.

Zac shook his head, "Maybe I'll stop by mom and dad's on the way back here and get something to eat. I just want to get out for a bit and drive around, see the roads that use to be so familiar to me until Nikki and I left it all for Hollywood."

"Whatever you say," Taylor muttered still sounding offended. "But yeah, you can borrow my car but please no lead foot which you're known to have."

Avery laughed at that before turning to Zac, "His car is his baby, I swear he loves that thing more than me or his own children."

Smiling slightly at Avery's words Zac breathed a bit in relief because that bit of interaction had been the least tense either one of them had been since meeting each other and maybe they'd actually get along.

"He's always been that way," Zac informed her before heading out of the kitchen entry way and towards the front door where the key rack was.

Grabbing the keys he had watched Taylor put up when they arrived he then headed out to Taylor's car and got in, starting it up and driving off. It was weird to be driving this because it wasn't his truck but at least he knew his truck was on its way. Isaac and his wife Kate who both lived in California now had opted to bring it as well as the rest of his stuff that he couldn't bring on a plane and hopefully in a few days when they came in for their annual visit he would finally have his own baby back as well as all the stuff Nikki had said he could have, though in the end he was still waiting on the judge's ruling in a few months on if he got the house in California.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of driving around the back roads of Nashville, Zac pulled Taylor's car into the driveway of Natalie's house and got out. Heading onto the porch he was just about to raise his hand and knock when the door opened and he was greeted by the sight of the woman who had used to be his sister-in-law...and well she had also used to be a whole lot more than that too.

"Zac?" Natalie questioned as she raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously. "I...don't you live in California now?"

Zac laughed at Natalie's second question, "I did," he nodded as he chewed his lip and ran a hand through his hair. "Nikki and I divorced and I decided to come back home. At least until I know if I get the house in California or until I feel like up to being in the same state as her."

"Ended that bad?" Natalie asked moving aside so that Zac could come in and once he had slipped inside, he heard her shut the door behind him.

"Pretty much," Zac nodded surprised by the silence that enveloped the house. "Where are the kids at?" he asked knowing he hadn't seen Ezra or Penny in years. He and Nikki had just never made the time to come and visit after they had moved and then Nikki's career had taken off and then they no longer had time to visit.

Natalie rolled her eyes playfully at Zac's comment on where the kids were, "I sent them off to outer space for being annoying," she teased before shaking her head. "My mom offered to take them this weekend. It's the last weekend before school starts and I guess she wanted to spoil them rotten," she laughed as she looked at Zac as if she was taking him in and trying to see how much he had changed.

Truth be told he was doing the same with her. He hadn't seen her since two months after Penny was born and well she had changed, not in a bad way but it was apparent time had passed and yet even with that she almost still resembled the Natalie he had once known and maybe even loved.

"So, how about telling me about you and Nikki?" Natalie finally asked breaking their silence while cutting to the chase. "I have drinks and food already made so we can talk over both," she said before leading the way towards the kitchen.

"You think offering me food and drink is going to make me talk?" Zac asked playfully though he followed Natalie into the kitchen and when they made it there he watched as she motioned for him to sit down at the table.

"It always used to, I don't think California has changed you that much has it?" Natalie asked as she walked to the cabinets and got down two plates.

Zac shook his head no briefly when Natalie turned to look at him and he stayed silent as she got their stuff ready, only deciding to talk when she had joined him at the table once she had brought both their plates and drinks. "You sure you really want to know what happened between Nikki and I?"

Natalie nodded her head, "Zac you know I'm nosy, of course I want to know."

Laughing Zac had to agree with Natalie there. She had always been nosy and so this shouldn't have shocked him that she would want to know the details of how his marriage had ended.

"Nikki had an abortion," Zac revealed in between bites of his food. "She had known she was pregnant for two weeks and for two weeks we fought about the fact she had wanted an abortion. She said having a baby would stifle her career...ruin what she wanted to accomplish and that she'd lose the movie role she had just landed."

"And you wanted the baby?" Natalie questioned though it was more of a statement.

Forcing a smile Zac gave a nod of confirmation, "I wanted the baby but she didn't care what I wanted and in the end she took what I wanted away from me. I mean I get it's her body and her choice but I was her husband and I wanted that baby," he frowned slightly before reaching for the drink Natalie had brought.

"We had been talking about kids and she knew I wanted them....god she fucking knew Nat but it was all about her career," Zac sighed feeling like in the end when Nikki had chosen the abortion she had chosen her career over him and having a family with him. "Second baby I lost...second baby I wanted."

At that statement things went silent between him and Natalie and as he looked at her, he felt guilty for saying what he had but before he could speak Natalie finally decided too.

"Ezra was never lost," Natalie sighed as she shook her head. "He's here and healthy."

"But he isn't mine is he?" Zac questioned knowing a DNA test had told them as much when Ezra had been a year old. "He's Taylor's because Taylor couldn't let me have one thing to myself," he said feeling a bit bitter even after years now.

Zac knew it was wrong, everyone had moved on, hell he swore he had on most days but there were some when he got upset on how things had played out. He had been the one dating Natalie and somehow Taylor had wormed his way into Natalie's pants too and when she had become pregnant it was a mess.

Zac had assumed it was his though Taylor made claims too and it had literally almost ruined his family and yet nothing had been done until Ezra had been a year old. Zac had already gotten attached to the child, a child whom though Taylor claimed could be his he hadn't raised much but then Natalie's mom god bless her heart had decided they needed answers. He guessed she had been tired of the drama too and so they had got answers.

They did a DNA test and in the end Ezra hadn't been his child. He was Taylor's and somehow knowing that had made Taylor finally decide to be a dad and within months of that knowledge he and Natalie had married for the sake of a child he hadn't even raised until he had known for sure.

"I guess in the end Taylor and I both got what we deserved," Natalie spoke breaking the silence Zac hadn't even realized had happened. "You always tried to get me not to marry him."

Zac rolled his eyes at Natalie's last comment, "Because I knew he'd hurt you but you were stubborn."

"I just wanted a family for Ezra," Natalie argued as she ran a hand through her hair. "Me and him and his dad. In the end it didn't work out though and yeah he hurt me," she nodded and god did she look so sad or so Zac thought. "Sometimes I want to hate her you know, Avery I mean. She stole my husband who I did come to love but I can't hate her."

"Why can't you?" Zac asked knowing even though everyone had moved on from the Ezra stuff that he swore at times he still hated his brother even if it was petty.

Natalie laughed as she shook her head, "Have you met her?" she questioned as if that should explain it all. "She may have slept with a married man but god she's the epitome of sweet and the girl next door. Always sending baked goods back with the kids when they stay with her and Taylor or trying to make an effort to get to know me and with anyone else it would be an act but with her it's not."

"She did seem pretty normal when I met her this morning," Zac said deciding not to mention the awkwardness because Natalie would pry and again he didn't want his porn life exposed to her either.

"So you have met her?" Natalie asked and she almost sounded offended.

Zac nodded his head yes, "I'm kind of staying with Taylor until I get back on my feet."

"Of course you are," Natalie muttered as she sighed softly. "You and Taylor have so much bad history and yet it's like you two always snap back to being friends when it comes down to bad times."

"You and I are the same way," Zac reminded her knowing they were here right now being civil to each other.

Laughing Natalie locked eyes with him, "But you and I were never really friends," she spoke as she shook her head. "We were always more...maybe we still are..." she trailed off as she looked at him not able to continue her thought because before she could Zac had inched closer to her and kissed her.

He had been dying to kiss her ever since he arrived and the words she had just said, they had been his opening because they were true. He and Natalie had never really been friends, they had always been more and why not test the waters to see if they still were? They were both free now of marriages that had restricted them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back to Taylor's well after nightfall, Zac did his best to creep in because at this time of night both Taylor and Avery were probably in bed but the moment he stepped inside the house he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and he was greeted by his sister-in-law's form standing in the entry way.

"I umm..I just got done putting dinner away if you wanted some," Avery explained as she eyed him slightly, biting her lip. "Your mom called earlier before you got in and she said you didn't come by so if you didn't eat there then you might be hungry."

Zac laughed softly before walking to where Avery was, "Did you stay up just to make sure I'd eat?" he asked curiously as he came to a stop in front of her. "Or was it a ploy so you could see my dick in person?"

Avery blushed at the last words he said, her mouth moving up and down as if she was searching for words, "I have no clue what you mean. I've never seen your dick before," she said as she gave him a smile though her eyes betrayed her words because they landed on the very thing she had been talking about. "And maybe I did stay up to make sure you'd eat," she sighed before looking back at his face. "I couldn't sleep anyway. I was waiting on the results of something anyway."

"Results on something?" Zac questioned as he finally walked past Avery to head into the kitchen right as his stomach growled, letting him know he was hungry. He hadn't ate since he first arrived at Natalie's and while Natalie herself had also been delicious to eat out later during their sex she wasn't the type of meal that would hold him over.

"Taylor and I have been trying for a baby," Avery admitted her voice going soft which made Zac turn to look at her when he made it to the fridge. "I'm late and I guess I thought this could finally be the time but it was negative like always."

Zac frowned at her words because she did look genuinely hurt after she had said it was a negative test, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Avery shrugged as she looked down briefly. "I was just hoping this time would be it. I don't think Taylor cares either way because he has two kids already but I'm twenty-four, almost twenty-five and I want a baby. Not that I don't love Taylor's children."

"But they aren't yours," Zac spoke seeing her give him a slight nod. "Maybe next time you'll get your baby," he said as he tried to give her a smile before opening the fridge.

Spotting the container with the leftovers Zac pulled it out and when he looked back up he saw that Avery was gone and he sighed, not sure why her words had affected him. Maybe because he was still hurting over Nikki's choices and he knew what it was like to want a baby and be let down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you know how fast you were going?"

Avery looked at her reflection as she stood in the bathroom and she groaned as she pulled her hair down from the ponytail she had it in before brushing through it again and this time putting it in a bun. She had just got back from yoga this morning and now she was getting ready to head to a lunch date with Noelle.

It was the one bright spot she had today and boy did she need it, because a week had passed since Zac's arrival and things had been off. Not between her and Zac per say, no, they had come to some weird unspoken agreement to avoid each other at all costs mainly because he was never here and usually he came back home right as she was going to bed.

Avery half thought that some nights that he had, had sex because his hair was usually disheveled when he came home and she swore once she had seen a tiny love bite on his neck, though she wasn't going to pry because it wasn't her business. He wasn't her husband.

Though her husband was the one things were off with lately and Avery guessed she chalked it up to the fact that she had eventually got her period, a period that had ended yesterday and she had taken it out on him. She had found ways to start arguments before he left for the studio or start them when he came back and yesterday she had even argued with him over the phone because he had said he was going to be late getting home and to put dinner in the fridge for him.

Hell this morning even with her period now gone she had found a way to start an argument with him. He had made some comment on Avery's attire for yoga and how maybe her top was too revealing and Avery just had to be catty and throw up that at least it meant men still found her attractive if they looked. She had known it was wrong when she said it, mainly because she and Taylor still had a good sex life when he wasn't on tour and even with his long nights, so there was no reason to say what she had other then to be a bitch and it had worked.

They had argued up until she left and Avery was half sure Zac had heard them, they had been loud enough that their neighbors probably could have heard them.

"I'll have to apologize later," Avery muttered to herself as she finished with her hair and quickly applied just a bit of makeup before leaving the bathroom, though the moment the bathroom door was open she came to an abrupt stop when she came face to face with Zac.

"You don't have plans today?" Avery asked as she raised an eyebrow knowing he was usually gone by now.

Zac shook his head no before giving Avery a smile and she could tell just from his smile that he wanted to ask something and she was almost afraid of what. "The plans I had fell through and I really really have the itch to drive my truck around..."

"So drive it around," Avery shrugged cutting him off before he could finish. "You don't need my permission Zac," she laughed before walking around him so that she could head downstairs.

"No but I was wondering if I could go to lunch with you and your friend and I could drive you there," Zac finished as he followed behind Avery. "I'd be silent during lunch except when ordering and you two would never know I was there."

Avery turned to look at him when she made it down the stairs, "You really want to drive your truck don't you?"

Zac nodded his head eagerly, "It's calling my name literally. It's screaming come on daddy, drive me on these roads today."

Laughing at Zac's words, Avery shook her head before composing herself, "Fine," she muttered giving into him. "You can come but don't embarrass me or anything."

"You have my word," Zac grinned as he pulled Avery into a hug, a really tight hug because Avery soon found it hard to breathe and she literally was thankful when Zac pulled away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later when Zac pulled his truck into the restaurant parking lot Avery just gave him a look as he cut the truck off, "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"Probably too fast," Zac told her as he gave her a crooked smile before opening the door to his car and getting out.

Sitting there momentarily taken by his smile Avery soon came to her senses and got out of the truck, "Fast enough that I saw my life flash before my eyes," she said honestly as she lead the way towards the entrance of the restaurant where she found Noelle waiting outside for her and of course like always Noelle was dressed much fancier than she should be for a place like this but Noelle did like to show off that she was married to a doctor who made lots of money.

Sometimes it was a surprise to Avery that she and Noelle were friends but they had somehow found a way to click when Noelle had came backstage at one of Taylor's local gigs, apparently coming backstage had been a gift from her husband and that night had been the start of a friendship built on their bond of being second wives to men who had been married before.

Though in Noelle's case her husband Brandon had no kids that came along with him and the only child he now had was the seven month old he had with Noelle and the baby was probably at home with their live in nanny.

"I was starting to wonder about...." Noelle started as she looked up once Avery got close and the moment Noelle looked up Avery felt the same panic she had felt when she saw Zac in her kitchen because it was apparent on Noelle's face she knew who the man with Avery was...well she knew his porn alias and of course she would because Avery had let her borrow the porn movies with him and Noelle had gotten just as obsessed with him as Avery had.

"No fucking way," Noelle screeched as she just looked from Avery to Zac as they now stood in front of her. "You know Jack Snow?!" she questioned her voice getting louder. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew him when you let me borrow those movies or when I got so obsessed? Fuck why didn't you tell me you were bringing this hot piece of man stud to lunch?"

At Noelle's words, Avery looked down and blushed but she remained silent, now feeling Zac's eyes boring into her, probably just like Noelle's were boring into him.

"You know me?" Zac asked breaking the silence and Avery knew it was a question directed to Noelle.

Noelle laughed slightly at that, "Of course I know you," she spoke and Avery could just hear the smile in her voice. That's how proud she sounded. "You were all Avery raved about for three months during Taylor's tour the one that ended three months ago. Avery needed some relief cause you know her husband is gone all the time and I suggested she watch porn."

"And she took your suggestion?" Zac asked another question sounding so scandalized and when Avery looked up she could see he looked as scandalized as he sounded.

Nodding her head Noelle smirked, "Boy did she. She got into your stripper series and you were all she raved about during our weekly lunches. You and how she imagined..."

"Noelle that's enough," Avery pleaded knowing Zac didn't need to know all she had imagined doing with him.

"No, keep going Noelle," Zac spoke as he shot Avery a curious look. "I'd like to hear what she imagined."

Blushing even more Avery gave Noelle a threatening look but obviously it did no good because she watched as her friend opened her mouth to comply with Zac telling her to go on.

"She imagined you and your big dick fucking her into the mattress as you referred to yourself as daddy," Noelle spoke and Avery swore the earth was just going to open up and swallow her or maybe the sun was going to come down and burn her to death.

Zac smirked at that information as he locked eyes with Avery, "Funny, Avery said she had never seen my dick before."

Noelle laughed at that comment, "Well she was lying and I really don't know why she'd lie about such a thing. I mean seeing your dick is something I wouldn't mind being honest about."

"I lied because he is my husband's brother," Avery finally spoke getting a bit snappy as she looked at Noelle and then at Zac. "You know the man I told you that was moving in with us well this is him. Zac Hanson or as you know him by his alias Jack Snow. That's why I lied though because he is my husband's brother and do you think I want to admit I got off to my husband's brother for three months....that the last time I got off to him was two nights before he moved in with us...." she rambled but then stopped at her last admission an admission that seemed to make Zac smirk just a bit more and she really wanted to slap his goddamn face to wipe the smirk off.

"Now can we please go in and eat?" Avery asked after a few minutes of silence and after she had composed herself.

Not getting objections from Noelle or Zac, Avery turned on her heels and headed inside the restaurant, going to a table not far from the entrance and the moment she sat down she watched as Noelle sat in front of her and picked up a menu silently and when Zac sat down beside her Avery glared at him before picking up her own menu.

She did feel horrible for snapping at Noelle but Zac and his damn smirk deserved it and maybe one day she'd actually get the chance to slap him.

Feeling a hand drop down onto her bare leg Avery bit her lip as she looked down though she knew she didn't have too, she knew the hand belonged to the man beside her and if he wasn't careful he'd be losing a hand along with getting slapped.

"Are you wet right now?" Zac asked as he leaned closer to Avery, his lips resting on her earlobe. "Some women get wet when angry cause it turns them on," he mused and Avery swallowed hard when she felt his hand slide smoothly up the dress she had worn until his fingers were just inches from the side of her panties.

"I'm your brother's wife and this is highly inappropriate," Avery whispered back almost glad the menu was blocking them from Noelle right now because Zac this close to her could probably be taken out of context.

Avery could feel Zac's pout against her ear before he breathed out slowly, his breath hitting her ear, "I won't tell if you won't," he whispered before letting one of his fingers inch under the side of her underwear and Avery bit her lip. "Might help you relieve some stress if I give you a hand and you'll stop being so grumpy with him," he continued and Avery again swallowed hard as she felt the finger Zac had slipped inside of her underwear brush across her slit which was indeed wet.

Shaking her head Avery reached down and removed Zac's hand from where it was and she glared at him again, "No thanks," she muttered before watching him take the finger he had, had inside of her underwear and bring it to his lips where he sucked it briefly before shrugging.

"Your loss then," Zac told her before picking up his own menu.

It was after that, that the lunch seemed to go by slowly for Avery and the air between her and Zac was much tenser though if Noelle had noticed she never stated or acted like it, instead she seemed to easily forget everything and even had invited Zac out for drinks with her and Brandon tonight at one of the local bars.

It was a tradition that involved Brandon, Noelle, Taylor and Avery but it seemed like tonight Noelle was wanting to break that and Avery just hoped when Zac told her he'd think about it that it meant no but she didn't dare question him or even speak to him.

Even when they eventually left the restaurant and got into his truck she stayed silent as he drove and Avery swore the air grew even more tenser around them, especially as Avery squirmed in her seat every time Zac hit a pothole because hitting the bumps jarred her and made her more turned on then she had been and maybe Zac was doing it on purpose just to torture her now.

Maybe this was her fucking payback for lying to him about having seen his dick.

"Problem?" Zac asked as they rounded the corner of the street that the house was on. "You seem to be having issues staying still."

Shooting Zac a glare Avery shook her head, "Fuck off," she growled as he parked his truck in the drive way. "Just fuck right off and stay away from me for the rest of the day," she warned him before getting out of his truck and heading inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Do you honestly think I'd do that when you're down already?" Zac asked as he tried to give her his best innocent face.

Zac chewed on his lip as he sat in the bedroom he was staying in at Taylor and Avery's house. He had been texting Natalie ever since getting back from lunch but for the past few minutes Natalie had been silent, obviously because she had left to pick her kids up. She had told him she'd have to leave soon.

It was now during her silence that Zac let his mind wander to what had happened at lunch today. He wasn't sure why he had done what he did to Avery once they had gotten inside. Maybe it was due to the fact that he finally knew she had indeed watched his porn movies and had liked them or maybe it was the fact that knowing that had stroked his ego and even got him a little turned on, especially when she had revealed that the last time she had gotten off to him was two days before he had got there.

He knew he shouldn't have done it though because she was his brother's wife like she had reminded him and god if Taylor knew then Zac would be a dead man, regardless of the fact that Taylor had once taken Natalie from him. Taylor never cared what he had done wrong and he wouldn't now.

Zac knew Taylor was that possessive over what was his, hell Zac was also sure if Taylor knew that Natalie and Zac had fallen into a routine of being together almost every day he'd kill him for that too, though there at least it wasn't because he had touched what was Taylor's now it would be because he had touched what was Taylor's before..though in all actuality Natalie had been Zac's first.

And at the thought of Natalie, Zac again chewed his lip because she would kill him too if she found out what he had done today. She didn't like Avery even if she couldn't hate her and this would just add fuel to the fire that would always burn when it came to the two women's relationship so Natalie couldn't find out either.

Which meant Zac knew he'd have to apologize to Avery and beg her to keep silent about it because he did like living and he didn't want to die by the hands of Natalie and Taylor.

Getting off the bed, Zac walked to the door of the bedroom and left, going on a search for Avery. He knew she had warned him to stay away from her for the rest of the day but maybe her mood would change once he had apologized for what he had done or well he could only hope it did.

"Ave?" Zac questioned as he searched upstairs though he didn't find her in any of the rooms so he was prompted to go downstairs and when he reached the bottom step he froze, seeing Avery sitting on the couch in the living room and though her back was to him he could tell from her movements that she was crying.

"Avery?" Zac questioned again as he walked into the room and headed for the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked her softly as he moved to sit beside her.

Avery shook her head before slowly looking up at Zac and he found some consolation that she didn't look like she wanted to kill him. Instead she looked like someone had killed her or a part of her anyway.

"Taylor isn't answering my texts," Avery answered as she pointed to her phone which was on her lap. "I think I really made him mad this morning because even when we argue he answers my text," she muttered as she reached up to wipe at her eyes. "All I wanted to know was if he was up to going out with Brandon and Noelle. It's what we usually do and he won't even answer me to tell me."

Zac frowned as he listened to Avery, "And you won't go if he isn't going?"

"What's the use?" Avery questioned as she looked at Zac as if he was crazy. "I'd just be a third wheel to Noelle and Brandon and that's no fun," she said as she shook her head. "I'll probably just stay in and watch too many episodes of Gilmore Girls and eat too much junk food."

"Or you can go out like you usually do," Zac spoke as he felt Avery still looking at him like he was crazy and maybe he was. "Noelle invited me and I can go and keep you from being a third wheel or we could be third wheels together."

Avery stayed looking at Zac for the longest time and Zac may have been afraid she was finding ways to kill him. "You're just saying that so you can annoy me worse than you did at lunch."

"Do you honestly think I'd do that when you're down already?" Zac asked as he tried to give her his best innocent face.

Again Avery fell silent though this time she had stopped looking at Zac as if he was crazy, "I don't know," she stated simply before looking down and messing with the hem of her dress.

Reaching out for her hand Zac smiled when Avery didn't put up a fight, "I'll be on my best behavior," he muttered as he brought her hand up to his lips and he kissed it softly, an action that made her look back up at him. "Scout's honor and all that."

"F..fine," Avery said as she gave in reluctantly and pulled her hand away from Zac's grasp. "But if you try anything funny I'm telling Taylor," she warned her voice sounding serious. "And we'll have to leave by seven in case you need to get ready or anything."

Smiling at her Zac nodded at her last words, "Can I make one request before we go?"

"It depends on what it is," Avery replied sounding less than enthused.

"Take your white dress off," Zac spoke feeling Avery slap his shoulder hard and he just oomphed before laughing. "I didn't mean in front of me," he clarified as he looked at her and grinned. "But that would be hot if you did."

Avery glared at that but she didn't hit Zac which had to be an improvement, "You are walking a thin line Zachary."

Zac laughed at her words and how serious she once again sounded, "Take the white dress off and put on your best little black dress," he said as he locked eyes with her. "If Taylor is going to miss out at least let other men look at what your husband doesn't," he shrugged knowing men looking at Avery is what had started their argument this morning. An argument he had heard almost every detail of.

It was after he had told her that, that Zac stood from the couch and headed back upstairs so he could do what he needed to get ready and also to avoid Avery hitting him again if she felt like it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later Avery took several deep breaths as she stood in her bedroom and looked over herself in the mirror. She had taken Zac's advice and changed into one of her black dresses. It was a dress she hadn't worn in awhile and one she had only worn once on her anniversary last year.

She had bought it hoping Taylor would like it because he had a thing for her wearing dresses. Avery had never been sure what it was but Taylor had said he always found it hot when she wore dresses and so ever since being with him she had bought more dresses and wore more dresses than she ever had before and this black dress had been one of them and just like she had hoped, Taylor had liked it.

It had probably lead to one of their better sex sessions actually because during their dinner at some fancy restaurant he had barely been able to keep his hands off her and they had slipped off to have a quickie in the bathroom of the restaurant. It had been kind of thrilling and hot to have Taylor push her against the cold bathroom stall walls and just take her. It had also been thrilling to know anyone could have walked in and caught them or heard them but luckily they had been safe.

Shaking her head as she came out of her thoughts Avery gave herself one more look over and then she glanced at her cell phone which still had no texts from Taylor though she had texted him again to let him know she was going to the bar tonight if he did want to show up.

Grabbing the phone from where it rested she headed towards the door and then went downstairs, feeling herself blush when she reached the bottom and she heard Zac let out a whistle.

"You look really hot tonight in that little number," Zac spoke and Avery blushed more. "Sucks my brother won't know what he is missing."

"You promised no funny business," Avery warned him as she walked to the coat rack and got her purse and as she did so she couldn't help but look him over.

Zac it seemed could clean up well when he wanted too because right now he looked freshly showered, with his hair pulled back into a bun and he had on a nice fitting button down that looked a bit tight on his arms and as her eyes went to his pants she blushed because she was sure she could see the outline of his dick.

Finally getting her purse down after she diverted her eyes away from Zac's crotch Avery slipped her phone inside and then hung it over her shoulder before meeting Zac at the door.

"I did promise no funny business," Zac spoke choosing now to address her words, "But you are really hot and I think it's a shame my brother is missing out on you in that dress because you are very fuckable," he commented and Avery swore she saw a blush forming on his cheeks.

Blushing as well Avery shook her head, "I've seen all the women you fucked," she said as she opened the front door. "I know I'm not your type. I'm too girl next door for you."

Avery could hear Zac laughing from behind her though he didn't say anything until they reached his truck and he stopped beside her to unlock her door, "I actually like the girl next door type for your information. My first girlfriend was the definition of it and I think she kind of messed me up when it comes to that."

"But your first girlfriend was Nikki," Avery stated knowing she had done some digging since Zac had arrived. "She's not the girl next door type."

Zac paused briefly to look at her before opening the door once it was unlocked, "You seriously don't know after all this time?" he asked which only made Avery more confused.

"Know what?" Avery asked as she got inside but Zac didn't answer her, instead he just shut the door before walking around and getting in the truck himself and as he started it up and drove off her question still remained unanswered though Avery decided if Zac wasn't going to tell her then she wasn't going to pry.

When Zac finally arrived at the bar Avery got out of his truck and headed inside and it was once she made it inside that she was whisked away by Noelle before she could even object or before she had time to register what was happening.

"I am going to get you drunk as my way of saying sorry for what happened today," Noelle spoke as she lead Avery to the bar. "I shouldn't have told Zac what I did."

Avery shook her head as she followed behind Noelle, "It's fine," she reassured her friend as they made it to the bar where she heard Noelle soon order the regular drink that Avery usually ordered and while Noelle did that Avery searched the place for Zac and she couldn't help but smile as she saw him talking to Brandon.

"Zac and I are fine," she lied because there was still tension between them. "He even came with me tonight and is talking to your husband."

Noelle turned her head at that before sighing, "Dear Lord, Brandon is probably telling him that he is my free pass," she giggled before turning back to Avery. "Though after seeing the porn series himself Brandon has decided if he had to have a male free pass it would be Zac too."

Avery laughed at that comment before shaking her head knowing tonight was bound to get weirder from here and luckily soon enough maybe she could get drunk and just forget everything.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour into the bar trip with Avery, Zac was feeling looser and more free around the two people he had just met today and for that he could blame the alcohol he had in his system though he had only limited himself to two rums and coke because it was becoming apparent to him that Avery was doing her best to get shitfaced as she was now on her fourth or fifth drink and she was way more tipsy.

It was also apparent that Taylor wasn't going to show up either because he hadn't even answered Zac's text asking if he was coming out or going home and so Zac knew he had to have some ability to drive him and Avery home safely.

"You know you really shouldn't let her drink tequila," Brandon whispered as he leaned closer to Zac as he pointed to Avery who was dancing with Noelle on the dance floor. "Taylor usually tries to limit her intake of it."

"Why?" Zac asked feeling confused on why his brother wouldn't let Avery drink tequila.

Instead of answering Zac with words though all Brandon did was hold up what looked like a thong and again Zac felt confused.

"This was in her seat," Brandon spoke as he looked down at the underwear in his hands. "She has a habit of losing her clothes when she drinks tequila."

Blushing at that information Zac just stared at the black thong in Brandon's hands before getting his senses and taking it from the man, putting it in his pocket, "I'll keep that in mind," he muttered as he did his best to smile though with the knowledge that Avery was now out on the dance floor in nothing but her dress and shoes..well smiling was a bit hard to do.

Standing from his seat Zac walked out to the dance floor where he came to a stop in front of Noelle and Avery, "Mind if I steal her for a bit?" he asked as he looked at Noelle.

"Go ahead," Noelle nodded her head as she backed away from Zac and Avery slowly.

The moment Noelle was out of sight Zac watched as Avery turned to face him and she pouted though her arms still draped over his neck which surprised him. "You took away my dancing partner," she stated her words slurring as she did so. "You better intend to dance with me."

"I will dance with you," Zac replied as he did his best to steady Avery as she moved with him. "You always get so clingy when you drink?"

"Only with good looking men," Avery replied as she giggled and moved closer to Zac. "You're a good looking man Zac."

Blushing at her words and how close she was to him, he did his best to stay in check, "You're my brother's wife," he reminded her using the same excuse she had used earlier today.

"But that didn't stop your wandering hand at lunch," Avery countered which Zac hated her for because it crumbled some of his resolve. "I don't have underwear on and I'm horny," she said before letting her lips brush across his cheek. "If you take me home right now I'll let you fuck me."

Before Zac could reply to that though, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and when he slowly turned away from Avery he was surprised to see his brother standing there looking at him and Zac wondered just how much of Avery's words Taylor had heard.

"Taylor," Avery spoke pulling herself away from Zac and to Zac she sounded a lot less drunk. Maybe seeing her husband after hitting on him had sobered her up. "I...I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

Taylor smiled at Avery before his eyes landed on Zac, "Things got busy at the studio and then after I decided to go see the kids. Had a nice chat with Natalie," he said before finally looking away from Zac. "I would have texted you that I was on my way but I wanted to surprise you," he smiled as he found some way to cut in between the tiny space that had been between Zac and Avery after she pulled away.

"You surprised me alright," Avery smiled though it didn't fully reach her eyes. "I'm glad to see you though," she said before letting her arms slide around his neck and it was at that, that Zac walked away.

Avery's husband was there and she didn't need him anymore to keep her company or to be hit on and well he just wanted to get away from Taylor because the way he had mentioned having a chat with Natalie made him nervous. It was almost as if Taylor was telling him in no uncertain way that he knew that Zac was fucking Natalie again.

Zac guessed in time Taylor would confront him face to face but for now he wouldn't think of that, instead he'd go join Brandon and Noelle at the table.

Sitting down in the seat he had left, he looked back at the dance floor seeing that Taylor and Avery were now gone which confused him because they hadn't walked past him to leave.

"Where did they go?" Zac asked out loud to no one really.

Noelle turned her head to look at the dance floor before shrugging as if she knew who Zac meant, "Probably to the bathroom to fuck. Your brother has a thing for public sex and Avery gets horny when drunk."

Forcing a smile at Noelle's words Zac just sat back in his seat wondering if Avery would think of him while fucking Taylor. It had been him after all that she propositioned before Taylor had shown up which meant that maybe on some level it was him that Avery had truly wanted to fuck tonight and her own husband was just the stand in fuck.

But Zac wouldn't have fucked Avery or at least he liked to tell himself he would have turned her down had Taylor not shown up when he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'm saying you both were wasted and she said no and maybe you misunderstood."

Taylor looked at Avery's sleeping form as he awoke the next morning and he sighed as he reached out to let a hand brush away some of the hair that was in her face. He half wondered if she would remember last night at all as she was rather wasted by the time he had shown up.

He had indeed came to surprise her and try to make up for all the stuff that had happened yesterday morning but maybe in the end, he had been the one getting surprised when he found her dancing with his brother and he was half sure when he had reached them he had heard her proposition Zac for sex, a fact which hurt but he wasn't sure he could fully blame her. She had been drunk after all and not all of her had been there.

Though she had been there enough to let Taylor take her to the bathroom where he had fucked her up against the wall in one of the bathroom stalls and she had even been there enough to let Taylor fuck her again when they got home and he was half certain even if she didn't remember all of last night she'd probably wake up sore at least because he hadn't been all that gentle each time he fucked her.

He hadn't been sure what came over him but he guessed it was knowing that she had wanted Zac, it had brought out a rougher side to him when he had been with her and he wanted her to know just who she was with and that he was better and that she was his.

Taylor knew it was wrong to even feel jealous over that because again she had been drunk and not all there but he was jealous and it reminded him of what had happened years ago with Natalie but there he had been the one in the wrong because he knew Natalie had been with Zac but he always had that intense need to show up Zac and try to claim what was his baby brother's.

But it did seem Zac was making up for lost time because he had found out during his visit to Natalie's that they were hooking up again and Taylor wanted to be angry but he had no right to be because Natalie wasn't his wife anymore and she and Zac could do whatever they wanted, Taylor just wanted Zac to leave Avery alone though now, especially whenever she was drunk.

Leaning down he left a tiny kiss on Avery's forehead before climbing out of bed where he found his boxers and slipped them back on before making the trek downstairs where he knew his brother was as he had heard Zac get up twenty minutes ago.

Making it downstairs he spotted Zac sitting at the kitchen island, eating a bowl of cereal and so Taylor headed in there giving his brother a once over, "Sleep well?" he asked keeping his voice free of any emotion.

"Could've been better if you and your wife had been more silent," Zac grumbled and Taylor chuckled to himself as he headed to the fridge where he got out the milk.

"I guess we just forgot you were here," Taylor shrugged telling a lie on his part. He had known Zac was here and just like how he had wanted Avery to know that she was his, he had wanted Zac to know the same thing and he had made an effort to be a bit louder than usual.

Zac went quite at that and so Taylor proceeded to finish making his breakfast in silence but of course he should have known that Zac wouldn't stay silent.

"She didn't sound like she wanted it though," Zac mused which made Taylor turn his head quickly as he eyed his brother. "I mean it sounded like she was telling you no a few times."

Taylor kept eying Zac as he listened to his brother's words and as he walked to the island with his own bowl of cereal he tried to process exactly what Zac was saying, "You think I raped my wife?" he asked not even liking that insinuation. Avery had consented, she had been willing. Wouldn't he have known if she didn't want it?

Zac kept his gaze away from Taylor now that he had joined him at the island, "I'm saying you both were wasted and she said no and maybe you misunderstood."

"I didn't misunderstand," Taylor spoke as he shook his head before taking a bite of his cereal as he still tried to process what Zac was saying. "She wanted it."

"Whatever you say," Zac muttered as he stood up with his now empty bowl and walked to the sink.

Glaring Taylor watched Zac and he shook his head, "Just say you don't believe me," he muttered out feeling angry that Zac could even think he'd do such a thing. Yes he could be an ass at times but he wasn't a rapist.

Zac put his dirty dishes in the sink before turning to face Taylor, "I never said I don't believe you. It's like I said you were both wasted and you could have misunderstood her," he sighed before turning to leave the kitchen.

"I don't know why I let you stay here," Taylor spoke watching Zac stop in his steps. "I mean we haven't gotten along since Natalie and hell actually we haven't really got on since before Natalie but I guess we both know why that is huh?"

"Because you try to out due me because I took away you being the baby?" Zac questioned though he stayed facing away from Taylor.

Taylor shook his head at that, "Because you're the bastard our dad brought home from the hospital and you're the reason my mother abandoned me and Isaac."

It was after he said that, that Taylor watched Zac visibly flinch but Zac didn't say anything else, he just left the kitchen and Taylor bit his lip feeling awful for throwing it into Zac's face but it was the truth and it was probably one reason why Taylor spent all of his life trying to out do Zac.

Because deep down he blamed Zac for his parents marriage going on the rocks and his mother leaving him. Not that he didn't warm to his step-mother but she wasn't his mom and she never would be. His mom had left because his father had brought home the bastard child he had created with another woman and his mom hadn't been able to accept it and so she had just walked out without even caring that she had been leaving behind two children.

Though maybe in the end Taylor shouldn't have faulted Zac either because Zac's own mother had abandoned him the day he was born but the only mother Zac had known was Vickie and Zac had always seemed to have adjusted better without his real mom then Taylor had, but then again Taylor had always been a momma's boy and he had been so young and confused.

He had only ever gotten the truth of the situation when he was fourteen and his mom had showed back up into his life again though of course she hadn't stayed because Zac was still there and Taylor guessed some wounds still ran deep.

Shaking his head he knew he'd have to apologize eventually for being shitty because even if he did still hold stuff against Zac, Taylor also loved him because Zac was his brother and baby sibling and he didn't mind having him here though he also hoped Zac apologized for the rape accusations because he really didn't rape his wife.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking upstairs with Taylor, Avery who was drunk clung to him as Zac walked behind them. It was going on midnight and maybe she shouldn't have drank anymore after the bathroom fuck with Taylor but she had and even Taylor had drank too once they came out.

He had probably easily caught up or halfway caught up with her when it came to drinking and she was sure by the time they left he had at least drank seven beers or maybe it was six. It was more than he usually drank and she wasn't sure what had spurred him on but he was now as gone as she was which was why they had agreed to get a cab back home with Zac trailing it the whole way.

Though getting a cab was something Taylor had been reluctant on because that had meant leaving his car behind but Brandon, thank god for him, he had said he would bring it by later because he hadn't drank at all so that he could be Noelle's designated driver and Avery was sure Brandon would keep his word because he was good like that.

Reaching the bedroom Avery let go of Taylor briefly to open the door and once she stepped foot inside she turned the lights on, hearing a brief exchange of words between Zac and Taylor but she wasn't paying attention to them, instead she had been too busy taking her shoes off as she walked towards the bed.

Sitting on the bed after her shoes were off she looked up at Taylor as he shut the door and she raised an eyebrow seeing him holding her thong.

"How did you get that?" Avery asked as she watched Taylor lay the thong down on the dresser by the door before he began to strip out of his clothes.

Taylor eyed her curiously for a bit before answering, "Zac had it," he explained his tone changing to one she hadn't quite heard from him before and when he walked to the bed and got in beside her, she stayed facing away from him. "I don't want to even ask how my brother ended up with your underwear."

"I don't know how he did," Avery admitted as she turned to face Taylor finally and when she did she was surprised with how close he was to her. "I..I knew they were gone when we went to the bathroom but I don't..." she started only to be stopped by Taylor kissing her.

The kiss had taken her by surprise and so it took her awhile to respond but eventually she did and once she did the kisses turned from soft and gentle to rough and hard but she didn't object to them because she did like Taylor when he was a little rough.

Though the roughness in the kisses got worse when Taylor pushed her back on the bed and laid over her. It was a roughness she didn't like and maybe if she had been sober she would have stopped this sooner.

"Taylor, no," Avery hissed out maybe a little too loudly when she felt Taylor's hand going up and under her dress. "I'm not in the mood right now," she spoke as she pushed him up just a bit which made him look down at her.

"I bet if it was him you'd be in the mood," Taylor replied his tone harsh but instead of moving off her all the way, he moved up enough to take off her dress and then his lips were on her neck as his hand found it's way between her legs and Avery closed her eyes as she felt him starting to rub her.

It was an action that hurt slightly because he hadn't been too gentle when they fucked in the bathroom. "I...no," she stated loudly not sure if she was saying no to him again or saying no about his accusation because at this point in time it worked for both. She wouldn't be in the mood for Zac and she didn't want Taylor touching her either.

"Just stop," Avery spoke though she didn't try to push Taylor away this time, instead she let him stay where he was, his lips attached to her neck though they eventually moved farther down her body until he removed his hand from between her legs and replaced it with his mouth.

Feeling her head drop back, Avery closed her eyes tightly knowing Taylor was doing this to get her in the mood and try to win her over to his side and maybe he was slowly getting her there..maybe but she wasn't there yet and she was still sore and even if he got her there did she really want it? Did she want it like this when he was clearly agitated and trying to prove some point though Avery had no clue what he was trying to prove because she was so far gone.

"No," Avery muttered one last time before Taylor slipped a finger inside of her as well and again her head dropped even farther back into the bed and it was then she decided it was useless to tell him no. She'd just give in and let him have his way tonight and well she was starting to get turned on now too thanks to his work between her legs.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the now cold shower Avery closed her eyes tight as she did her best to remember everything that had happened last night. She remembered the bathroom sex with Taylor after he had interrupted her hitting on Zac and then she remembered him drinking a lot but the details became fuzzy once they got home.

She knew they had, had sex again though because she had woken up naked in an empty bed and she did remember faintly Taylor on top of her but yet she couldn't remember all of the details though she was sure at one point she had told him no but then in other flashes she had been into it, she had wanted it...hadn't she?

Avery wasn't quite sure on that but surely if she hadn't wanted it she wouldn't have given into him, she wouldn't have let them go for a round two but fuck she had been so wasted that she probably would have let anyone have sex with her and wasn't that what had gotten Taylor mad anyway? He had heard her coming onto Zac, he had let her know as much when they fucked in the bathroom and he had told her to call him Zac but then after he had reminded her that he wasn't Zac and that he was better than his brother, would always be.

Biting her lip Avery stepped out of the shower and she walked to the towels, grabbing one and wrapping it around herself before sitting down on the closed toilet lid where she pulled the towel up enough to inspect the bruises on her legs near her thighs. Even with her consent he didn't have to be hard and rough and he had been if her soreness and bruises were any indication to go by.

"But it wasn't rape," she muttered to herself still unsure if it was rape or not. If she said no but then consented was it really rape? Did it stop being rape when she stopped saying no and just let it happen? Avery wasn't sure but she had to tell herself it wasn't rape because she thought she knew Taylor that well even if her mind had been a bit gone. He wouldn't willingly hurt her and she still felt safe with him.

Shaking her head Avery was about to stand up from the toilet when she heard the door open and as she looked up she bit her lip as she saw Taylor coming into the bathroom.

"Are you...." Taylor started but his words seemed to get caught as his eyes scanned Avery and the moment they landed on her bruises his expression became one of horror as he walked a bit closer to her and bent down, letting his hands run over the bruises.

"Did I do this?" Taylor asked her though it sounded more like a statement and all Avery knew to do was nod her head at his question. "Fuck," he muttered before frowning as he looked up at her. "I...I'm sorry," he told her as he reached up and pulled her down into a kiss, a kiss that was more gentle than any from last night.

Kissing him back Avery sighed against his lips before pulling away, "I know you are," she said as she let her hands rest on his cheeks. "I forgive you," she told him before leaning down to kiss him again and she was being honest, she did forgive him for everything that had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Just get out of my truck and go inside because I really don't want to see you right now."

Zac sat in the back of his truck with Natalie after they had drove to some field not far from her house. It was Taylor's weekend with the kids and it had been three days since he had confronted Taylor and things were still tense between them even if both had apologized on some level to each other.

"Do you think I was in the wrong?" Zac asked as he eyed Natalie. "For accusing Taylor of what I did?" he asked knowing he had just bared everything to Natalie or well everything that had happened the morning after the bar. He left out the details of hitting on Avery at the restaurant or Avery doing the same at the bar.

"I think you were both in the wrong," Natalie answered as she reached out to brush some hair out of Zac's eyes. "You shouldn't have said what you did but he shouldn't have thrown up the bastard card."

Nodding as he listened to Natalie, Zac knew she was right but he wanted to feel sorry for himself at the moment. "He always throws up the bastard card after I strike at him on something," he shrugged as he kicked his feet in the air.

"That's because Taylor is a master at holding grudges," Natalie reasoned as she leaned in to kiss Zac's cheek softly. "You should have seen how pissed he got when he found out about us. But I told him he had no reason to be pissy as he stole me from you and that he is the one that fucked things up between us."

Zac snarled his lip up as Natalie told him how Taylor had reacted to finding out about them. It was something he still hadn't brought up with Zac but then again maybe Natalie's words had struck a chord. "Where you still fucking him before I showed up?"

Natalie shook her head no at that, "No, I'm engaged for god's sake," she muttered out but then stopped as if she had realized what she revealed and when Zac studied her face he saw genuine concern and fear on it.

"You're what?" Zac asked almost stunned at her words because he had never seen a ring on her finger or even heard her or the kids mention anyone else.

Watching as Natalie looked away from him, Zac sighed loudly but he didn't speak wanting her to explain herself.

"H...he's gone a lot," Natalie finally started keeping her gaze off Zac. "He's a trucker and he's gone a lot and I get lonely and..."

"And you decided to use me to pass your time?" Zac asked feeling a bit angry now. "You decided to let me help you be less lonely while he was away?" he asked his tone getting harsher. "Is that why you don't wear your ring? So that men will sleep with you easier?"

At his questions Natalie remained silent and looking away from him. Shaking his head Zac got out of the back of the truck and looked at Natalie briefly, "I'm taking you home," he told her before walking to the driver's side and getting in.

When Natalie got in as well Zac started his truck and drove off, heading to her house in a silence he didn't like but it was enough of a silence that it let him think. Let him know that no one wanted him. His mother hadn't or she wouldn't have gave him up. Natalie never did or she wouldn't keep hurting him. Nikki hadn't wanted him or even wanted his child. No one wanted him and fucking hell he just needed to go and get drunk, he needed something to numb the pain he felt inside.

Making it back to Natalie's house, Zac pulled his truck into her driveway and just looked at her as she sat there, making no move to get out.

"I'm sorry," Natalie said as she looked at him and frowned. "I'm so so sorry Zac," she muttered as she unbuckled before moving closer trying to reach out to touch him but Zac grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Don't," Zac warned her letting her hand drop. "Just get out of my truck and go inside because I really don't want to see you right now."

Natalie nodded her head before obeying Zac's words and the moment she was gone from his truck, Zac stayed in the driveway until she went inside.

After she was inside he started his truck back up and pulled out, deciding to head for the bar where he had been days before. He needed to get trashed and just forget everything.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery rolled her eyes as she looked at Taylor who had been walking back and forth in the room for the better part of an hour, ranting and raving on and on about the same damn thing.

"I don't see what the issue is Taylor?" Avery asked as she spoke finally making Taylor stop in his steps. "Yeah I watch porn when you're gone."

"The issue here Avery is the porn you watched has my brother in it," Taylor screeched as he held out the DVD case to her. A case in which Penny had accidentally knocked down tonight and then had proceeded to ask why her Uncle Zac was on it. "You got off to my brother!"

Avery looked down and blushed as she shook her head, "I didn't know he was your brother at the time," she sighed before looking back up at Taylor. "Trust me if I knew I wouldn't have even watched the series to begin with."

"But you still kept them even after you knew. You could have just trashed them," Taylor sighed as he continued to pace back and forth in their room. "I can't believe you would even keep this from me once you knew! But at least that explains why you were throwing yourself on him like some whore when you were drunk. Because you wanted the man you had fantasized too."

Flinching when Taylor called her a whore, Avery stood from the bed as she crossed her arms, "I wasn't throwing myself on him like some whore," she said her voice going up now. "I was drunk and my mind wasn't all there. If it had been you I would have done the same thing. Hell if it had been the mail man I would have done it too," she argued as she kept her gaze on him. "It had nothing to do with the fact that I've gotten off on watching your brother have sex with women."

Taylor laughed bitterly at that, "Sure it didn't," he spoke as he glared at her and walked closer to where she stood. "You know since you kept that from me how about I tell you some things I've been keeping from you, huh?" he asked but before she could respond he kept on going. "I don't want another baby," he confessed which made Avery look down as if she had been hit in the gut. "I have two kids and I'm thirty-two I don't really want to raise another right now. That's why I had a vasectomy a few months ago."

Hearing his admission Avery looked away from him and she stood there in silence though it seemed Taylor also now was rendered speechless because he didn't say anything either.

"You had a vasectomy without telling me?" Avery asked once she could finally speak. "You had one knowing we had sat down last year and discussed having a baby and that we had decided to try for a baby?"

Taylor nodded his head though it seemed he was unable to look at Avery, as if now suddenly he regretted the words he had said, "I...I got scared when thinking of having to raise another kid from the start and fuck I never even really raised Ezra from the start and he's only half way decent from the one year Zac spent trying to father him."

"Zac fathered Ezra?" Avery questioned not sure if Taylor was making sense or maybe she was just in some awful dream. Maybe this was a nightmare because it sure felt like one.

It was at her question that Taylor finally looked up at her and Avery stayed silent as Taylor began to speak, telling her about what had happened with Natalie. How she had been Zac's girlfriend first and that he had wormed his way into her bed and then he revealed how for all of her pregnancy and the first year of Ezra's life they hadn't known who his real father was up until Natalie's mom suggested a DNA test.

"And when the test came back that he was mine I stepped up and raised him and Natalie and I got married," Taylor shrugged as he looked down. "So I wasn't there much for Ezra's upbringing and with Penny I was too busy making my first album so I missed a lot."

"You're just scared," Avery muttered feeling tears stinging at her eyes. "Scared to step up to the plate and be a dad when it matters, when the kids are young and impressionable. You'd rather just raise them after all the hard years, right?" she asked feeling angry at Taylor. "That's the real reason you had a vasectomy."

When Taylor didn't deny her claims Avery shook her head, "You're an asshole," she spoke as she felt the tears start to go down her cheeks. "You could have told me and we could have figured something out but you lied to me...just like you kept the truth about Ezra from me too and I don't even get why you kept that from me but you did."

"Because I didn't want to look horrible for ruining my brother's life," Taylor whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. "And I wanted you to think I was perfect."

"But no one's perfect," Avery sighed as she slowly walked towards the bedroom door, needing to get away from Taylor. "You certainly aren't and if I didn't know that before I know it now, don't I?"

Taylor once again looked down as he went silent for a bit, "W..where are you going?"

"I think I need to sleep downstairs tonight. Get away from you because the sight of you right now well it makes me sick," Avery spoke before opening the door and leaving the bedroom.

Going downstairs instead of heading into the living room she headed into the kitchen in search of a bottle of wine because she wanted to get drunk and numb. She wanted to forget for awhile that her husband had just delivered her a low blow in the form of telling her that he had gotten a vasectomy while knowing they were supposed to be trying for a baby.

That felt like the worst thing he could have done to her and knowing he hadn't even had the nerve to tell her that hurt even more. He had kept that from her and she was sure that secret hurt more than the one about Ezra. That one was trivial compared to her husband having a vasectomy.

After finding the wine and opening the bottle, Avery carried the bottle into the living room and then went in search of her Game of Thrones Season Three DVD. It was the season she needed to start next since she was trying to catch up with the show.

Once she had found it Avery quickly put it in the DVD player and hit play before sitting down with her bottle of wine which she began to drink from every so often as the show began to start playing.

Avery wasn't sure how long she had been watching Game of Thrones and drinking her wine when she heard the front door open and she heard someone walk inside rather unsteady.

She didn't have to turn around and see who it was though, she knew it was Zac and she thought for sure he would head upstairs since it had to be late but when she heard his footsteps come in the living room before she heard and felt him plop down beside her, she was surprised.

Turning her head to look at him briefly in the dark, she could barely make him out though thanks to the TV's light she was able to at least see that he looked like she felt, like shit and that someone had basically chewed him up and spit him back out.

"You watch Game of Thrones?" Zac asked her though he didn't turn to face her at all.

Avery nodded catching the fact that Zac had slurred slightly, "Trying to catch up," she answered as she chewed her lip and turned back to the tv just in time to watch as Jon followed Ygritte into the cave and the moment he did she sat there silently as before her eyes a love scene unfolded.

One in which Avery had found herself slightly turned on because she kind of liked the fact that Jon had went down on the woman and also because she was kind of a Jon fangirl.

"You know you kind of look like Jon Snow," Avery mused as she turned back to Zac. "Is that why you named yourself Jack Snow?" she asked him as she raised an eyebrow before taking a drink from the wine bottle and then setting it down on the table.

Zac laughed at that and when he turned to look at her she couldn't help but notice that he looked like he had been crying too. "Partly," he admitted as he moved a bit closer to her. "Not to mention I'm also a bastard like him," he sighed before locking eyes with Avery. "Jack is because one girl who was obsessed with me in high school wrote a song about me titled Jack. We never dated but she was crazy over me...but the Snow part does come from Jon Snow. A bastard who no one really wants."

Frowning at his words Avery wasn't sure what compelled her to move closer to Zac and close the distance between them by pulling him into a kiss, maybe it was the way he had sounded so sad or maybe it was the alcohol in her system but she had done it none the less and she didn't care that it was such a risky move because her husband and his kids were right upstairs.

None of that seemed to make her want to pull away, instead she deepened the kiss, even sighing a little into Zac's mouth when she felt him sliding an arm around her as he began to respond to the kiss as well now.

It was only when she heard the sound of the Game of Thrones theme song did she pull away and as she turned her head to see that the episode had ended she seemed to come back to her senses, realizing that what had just happened was wrong even if she had liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What do you want Avie?" he asked before letting his lips trail from her neck and down onto her chest where he found his way to her breast.

"That shouldn't have happened," Avery spoke quickly as she stood from the couch and went to the DVD player, getting the DVD from it and putting it back into the case. "We're both drunk or well slightly tipsy and that kiss was wrong and it shouldn't have happened," she said as she shook her head and put the DVD case away before turning and leaving the living room. Maybe she'd go back to her room even if she was still mad at Taylor.

"Wait," Zac called out having followed Avery and Avery knew she shouldn't but she came to a stop on the stairs though she kept her back turned towards Zac. "I..I wanted that kiss, maybe I didn't realize it until you kissed me but I wanted it," he told her and Avery felt herself shiver as she felt Zac's body heat against her and she hadn't even realized he had gotten that close. "Just like I wanted to finger you when we went to lunch with your friend," he muttered as his lips came to rest on her earlobe. "I wasn't doing that to get under your skin even if the idea was fun. The moment my finger touched your skin, ran against your wet slit I wanted it."

Blushing at his words and shivering again at the closeness Avery closed her eyes briefly, trying to compose herself, "I'm your brother's wife," she spoke though her words came out soft and whispery and she wasn't even sure he heard her. "You...I...this is wrong on so many levels."

"Wrong but I want it," Zac said again and this time he left a soft kiss on her earlobe. "You know I love Taylor, I really do but I want you and as much as I hate to admit it I probably would have taken you up on your offer to take you home and fuck you when you had been drunk had Taylor not shown up."

Avery swallowed at that admission and she turned around on the step she stood on, looking down at Zac who was one step below her and she wasn't surprised to find a look of lust in his eyes. Lust and want.

It was that, that made her lean in and kiss him when she knew she should probably be protesting or finding a way to stop this. She should just pull away now and head upstairs to her husband, a husband that she hoped to god was sleeping right now and didn't wake up to see this.

That would be the last thing Avery needed for Taylor to walk out and find her kissing his brother when their argument just earlier tonight had been about him and Avery watching porn that involved him. Surely if Taylor saw this it would be damning and not help her case but god damn it, it seemed all sense of sanity was leaving Avery right now and well she could hope that god had some niceness in him even if right now she was probably sinning in god's eyes.

Feeling Zac kiss her harder Avery couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth and went into Zac's nor could she help the wetness she felt beginning to start between her legs and she knew the moment Zac found a way to maneuver them down onto the stairs so her back was against them that she wouldn't be stopping this, whatever it was from happening. Avery was a weak weak woman right now and she wasn't entirely sure she could blame this on the wine in her system or her argument with Taylor or just plain want for Zac.

Avery pulled away from the kiss after a while when she felt Zac's hand pushing up the tank top she wore and once she had pulled away she let Zac remove it from her, lifting her arms slightly to help him with it and once it was gone she leaned in, kissing Zac again on the lips this time much more feverish and passionate than before.

"Fuck," Avery grunted out when she felt Zac's hips roll into her own and through the material of the jeans he had on she could feel his erection and maybe it made her a bit satisfied to know she had done that for him. "I...fuck..." she muttered unable to complete her sentence as she felt his lips move away from her own as they made their way down to her neck and she could tell he was deliberately trying to be gentle, not wanting to mark her or leave behind any trace of their indiscretions.

Though in that case they probably should have chose somewhere more private than the staircase but if Avery was being honest a part of her was even more turned on being here right now with him, knowing how close they could be to getting caught.

"You what?" Zac asked out onto Avery's skin, his breath hitting her neck and causing goosebumps to form. "What do you want Avie?" he asked before letting his lips trail from her neck and down onto her chest where he found his way to her breast.

Avery who had opened her mouth to answer him, felt words get caught in her mouth as he took one of her breasts into his mouth and she moaned out hoping that she hadn't been loud enough to alert the ears upstairs. "I..I need you," she finally spoke as she felt herself getting wetter just from him sucking on her breast, his tongue finding ways to tease her hardened nipple. "Need you so bad."

"How bad do you need me?" Zac asked after moving his mouth off of Avery's breast, an action that made her whimper slightly from loss of contact. "Beg for it," he told her as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips again his hand slowly going down her stomach to her pajama bottoms.

"You're a fucking tease," Avery muttered into his mouth as she felt his hand slipping into her pajama bottoms and the moment his hand slowly began to rub the front of her underwear she moaned out again letting her hips lift up into his touch.

"That's not begging me," Zac told her as he pulled away from the kiss but kept his face close to hers. "Now beg me," he smirked as he continued to rub her, letting one finger slip inside her slit even though he was still just touching her through her underwear. "You're already so wet and just prolonging this."

Moaning out Avery blushed at his words, "Fuck me," she finally spoke her voice coming off whiny. "Please fuck me," she pouted as she felt him slowly fingering her through her underwear. "Need to feel you so bad...so so bad."

Zac smirked more at her words, his hand moving away from her which made her whimper again until she watched him begin to push her pajama bottoms off along with her underwear, leaving her naked below him and again Avery blushed because she was naked in front of a man who had seen countless women without clothes on and compared to them she felt plain, even adding Natalie into the mix she felt plain.

"You're beautiful," Zac told her as his eyes scanned her body over. "I can see why Taylor went after you," he spoke not even sounding guilty as he brought up his brother and her husband. "I can see why he still wants you," he sighed as he let his lips go to her stomach which he kissed lightly and Avery felt her eyes close shut.

Biting her lip to stifle her moans from getting louder Avery shut her eyes tighter as Zac's lips went down her stomach and onto her hips where he let his tongue go out slightly, licking the skin of her hips and stopping when he reached the start of her vagina.

"Zac..." Avery whimpered out as she opened her eyes, looking down at him to find him looking up at her from between her legs with the same look of lust and want that he had earlier and she was sure her own eyes mirrored his. "Don't stop," she told him knowing that right now she needed him in anyway she could have him.

It was at her words that once again her eyes fell shut as she felt his lips connect with her wet flesh between her legs and she almost wanted to cry out but she knew better than that, knowing if she cried out it would definitely wake or rouse someone, so instead she bit her lip and shut her eyes though every now and then a small whimper escaped her as he continued to suck and kiss on her pussy.

Feeling one of his fingers enter inside of her as he kept his work up with his mouth Avery arched her back slightly as her hand found it's way down to his hair and she pulled on it when he began to move his finger in and out of her in a slow rhythm. Though it seemed his movements matched his tongue and hips lips and she was sure if he kept this up she'd orgasm soon but maybe that was what he wanted, maybe he wanted her to come undone before he was even inside of her the right way.

"So good with your mouth," Avery hummed out as Zac stayed between her legs and as she felt what was the beginning of her orgasm she tightened her grip on his hair as well as letting her legs close in slightly around his head. "Fuck," she muttered out letting the word repeat a few times as she reached her peak just from him eating her. "So fucking good."

After her orgasm had subsided Avery loosened her legs watching as Zac moved away and as he came to move up beside her, she watched as he held his hand out towards her mouth.

"Want you to taste yourself on me," Zac told her and at his words Avery opened her mouth feeling him slip the two fingers he had inside of her into her mouth and she let herself suck on his fingers slowly, teasing him.

"I'm going to get you off again," Zac spoke as he moaned out softly as she continued to suck on his fingers. "Want you so fucking sex wrecked," he said before removing his fingers from her mouth and replacing them with his lips on hers. "You think you can go again?" he asked into her mouth as he kissed her a bit harder.

Kissing him back Avery nodded her head before pulling away from the kiss, "I can go again," she told him before pushing the hem of his shirt up, watching as he soon helped her remove it and after it was off she moved up to kiss him again, her tongue finding it's way into his mouth and once again she could taste herself this time on his tongue and it kind of gave her a thrill.

Avery hated to admit how much of a thrill this whole thing was giving her and she knew she was a horrible person if not a horrible wife but what Taylor didn't know right now, couldn't hurt him could it? And did she even care if it did? After all he had lied to her for awhile about his vasectomy and she was still so hurt over that, so god damn hurt.

Deepening the kiss with Zac, Avery let her hands go down to his jeans and she undid them, pushing them off with his boxers and once he was naked she found herself again pulling away from the kiss as she looked him over.

"Does it look the same in person as it does on camera?" Zac asked her and as she looked up glaring playfully at him he just let out a tiny laugh. "I've been told the camera makes everything bigger but I think my dick's big enough without it."

"You're so full of yourself," Avery said as she rolled her eyes playfully before pulling him into another kiss. "So damn full of yourself."

"Maybe," Zac spoke into the kiss as he turned so he was the one on his back and Avery was on top of him. "But soon you're going to be full of me too," he told her as he gripped her hips as he kissed her harder.

Kissing him back Avery moaned out when he gripped her hips and after he did so, she moved her hips slightly, letting her pussy run along his shaft slowly which got him to moan as well and she liked the way his moan almost sounded whiny. "I should make you beg but I won't," she spoke before slowly moving down on his cock and letting her arms go around his neck as she got adjusted to the feeling of him inside of her.

Length wise he wasn't as big as Taylor but he did have him beat in other departments so it was kind of new and it did kind of hurt a bit at first because it wasn't what she was used too but once she got used to the feeling of him inside of her she let herself began to move on him slowly.

"Shit," Zac cursed as he pulled away from the kiss and just watched for a bit as she rode him. "You look so fucking hot riding me."

Blushing at his words Avery kept her movements as she leaned her head against his, "I like riding men's cocks," she told him as a smirk played on her lips. "Like knowing I have them under my control and I can go as fast or as slow as I want too," she sighed softly before intentionally slowing down on him.

"Now who's teasing," Zac whined out as she slowed down and he let his nails dig into her hips and Avery knew she'd probably have the indentations of his nails on her skin. "Don't want you going slow Avie..want you going so fast that you'll feel me tomorrow and remember every detail of what we did. That you'll know who owned your pussy tonight."

"You have such a dirty mouth," Avery muttered out before kissing him again and as she kissed him she went back to moving faster, this time feeling him lift up every so often and each time he did she had to kiss him harder to keep from moaning out too loud.

Feeling a bundle of nerves beginning to grow inside of her belly Avery pulled away from the kiss, her head falling back slightly as her movements got faster on him. "I'm fuck...going to...again," she spoke not even able to speak in complete sentences.

"When you do, call me Jack," Zac requested his hand going into her hair and curling in it a bit roughly. "Wanna hear you use the name you got off to when watching me."

Hearing Zac's request Avery just nodded her head as she kept moving on him now staying at the fast pace and as her walls began to close around him she found herself muttering out the name Jack which seemed to be enough to get him off because the second time the name came out of her mouth she felt him pull on her hair harder as he moved up inside of her his cock twitching as he filled her up.

Once they had both finished Avery felt his hand leave her hair and she rested her head on his shoulder as she caught her breath, "Fuck," she whispered not sure if she trusted herself to walk though she knew they couldn't stay like this all night. She was going to have to move and go upstairs to shower.

She needed to shower before joining her husband in bed because there was no way she could lay beside him right now, not when she smelled of sex and his brother.

"I can't believe we just did that," Zac said his hands moving from Avery's waist to her back where she felt his fingertips lightly drawing circles on the skin. "It was fifty shades of wrong."

"I'm pretty sure I tried to tell you that before it happened," Avery laughed lightly as she left a tiny kiss on his shoulder. "But you didn't listen to me."

"I'm stubborn," Zac argued before shivering at the contact of her lips on his skin. "I don't regret it though even if it was wrong."

Chewing her lip Avery lifted her head as she looked down at Zac, her finger going to trace over his lips, "Neither do I," she admitted knowing that with that information they were probably screwed it. If they didn't regret it then what would keep it from happening again?

"But it can't happen again," she told him as she shook her head and looked upstairs. "I'm your brother's wife and this is playing with fire," Avery said as she slowly moved off Zac. "I don't wanna get burned," she finished before standing up and looking for her clothes.

"But the thrill of maybe getting burned is the best part," Zac said as he too stood up and got dressed again. "And I'm not sure I can stop myself now that I've had a taste of you Avie," he told her once they were both fully dressed. "And you won't say no because I don't think you can stop yourself either," he smirked before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Goodnight and have fun sleeping beside my brother," Zac called out as he made his way upstairs. "We both know who you'll be dreaming of though."

Watching Zac leave Avery just stood on the stairs for the longest time and she closed her eyes, trying to compose herself before walking upstairs because she was still shaken from what she did with Zac and by his words because he was probably right. She wouldn't tell him no but maybe she could get herself to believe she could even if it was a lie.

Finally once she felt she was ready she headed upstairs and to the bedroom and right as she got to the door she literally almost jumped as it opened and she was greeted by her husband who was now clad only in his boxers with his hair all a mess.

"I was just coming down to check on you," Taylor said as he looked her over and as he did Avery was afraid her sins with Zac were written all over her.

"I couldn't sleep on the couch," Avery lied surprised at how effortlessly the words left her mouth. "Was coming up here to shower and then join you in bed," she told him as she gave him a half smile. "Even being mad at you I can't sleep without you."

Smiling Taylor moved aside so Avery could come in, though before she could make it all the way to the bathroom that was off of their room she felt him grab her wrist and pull her into him.

"I'm sorry," Taylor apologized as he held Avery against him and Avery couldn't help but hope he didn't smell the sex or Zac on her. "For the petty fight about the porn and for getting a vasectomy and not telling you. I...I can see about getting it reversed if you want," he told her as he pulled away and looked down at her.

Avery looked back up at him and even with the moonlight coming through the window she could see him well, "I...yeah," she smiled feeling a ball of guilt in her stomach for betraying him when here he was now wanting to work with her. "I want that," she nodded but before she could say more his lips were on her own and as she returned his kiss her guilt grew just a bit more as did her hopes that he couldn't tell what had happened, that she had just had sex with his brother on their staircase.

Pulling away from the kiss Avery faked a smile before turning to head towards the bathroom and wash the scent of her crimes off her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "No one knows I did porn. Even my soon to be ex-wife has no idea."

Zac woke the next morning as the sun came through his window, the memory of last night a bit hazy in his mind but still clear enough that he remembered it anyway. He had, had sex with Avery, his brothers wife and he hadn't regretted it, even if it had been wrong.

How could he regret something that had felt right in the moment? It was also something that for the time being had helped him forget that Natalie had lied to him since he'd been back and that she was engaged to another man and okay maybe it had been a bit fucked that to help himself not feel like he was unwanted he had went and slept with Taylor's wife but at least even if he had also been the other man there he hadn't been lied too and well he felt less unwanted then.

He had felt that way because god damn hadn't it been apparent last night that Avery had wanted Zac. She had wanted him and he took her and now they both had to find a way to come to terms with it or get around it, he wasn't sure which it would be though he did know he wouldn't be opposed to it happening again in the future.

Getting out of bed at the smell of food Zac stretched before scratching his belly and walking out the door, not caring that he was clad in only his boxer briefs. If Taylor's kids were up he doubted he'd scar them because he was sure Taylor walked around in just his underwear most mornings. He always had at home and Zac doubted that habit had been broken even with two children.

When he made it downstairs and to the kitchen he stopped in the entry way as he found Avery standing at the stove, her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail and she was still wearing the pajamas he had taken off her last night.

"You look beautiful in the mornings," Zac spoke up as he finally entered the kitchen and walked to the stove where he came to a stop beside her. "Only sucks I didn't get to wake up beside you."

Avery's cheeks turned a shade of red as she turned her head to face Zac, "My husband could wake up at any moment and hear you," she said as if she was scolding him. "I'd rather him not kill you."

"Because I'm hot and you don't want someone as hot as me dead?" Zac questioned as he raised his eyebrows curiously though he was only teasing her.

"No," Avery replied as she shook her head. "Because I don't want my husband to go to jail for killing his brother," she said as she turned away. "Though that reminds me, Taylor may not be your biggest fan right now anyway."

Zac kept his eyebrow raised at her words, "And why won't he be my biggest fan right now?"

"He kind of sort of found one of my DVDs with you on it last night," Avery confessed as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "It was while you were out doing whatever the hell it is you do. Penny accidentally knocked it over and asked why her uncle was on the case and Taylor took it from her and turned the back over and saw the pictures and the words and figured out it was a porno."

Swallowing hard at her words Zac had to reach out for the countertop to brace himself or he would have fallen. "You couldn't have warned me of this last night?" he asked her a bit harshly. "No one knows I did porn. Even my soon to be ex-wife has no idea."

"It slipped my mind okay," Avery said as she turned to face him. "In case you missed it I was drinking wine and upset. I wasn't exactly thinking of Taylor knowing because I had other issues on my mind even if him finding out about me watching your porno's was part of the reason he lashed out and got me upset."

Looking down as Avery looked at him again, Zac sighed knowing that maybe he shouldn't have been so harsh. "Is he mad enough to murder me?"

Avery just gave Zac a look as she went to the cabinets and got down the plates, "No," she told him as she shook her head and went back to the stove. "He won't murder you. He may be slightly pissed and a bit jealous because I got off to you in porn but he won't murder you," she said as she put the pancakes she had just made onto a plate and handed the plate to Zac. "Now go eat and shut up about anything that happened between us last night."

Taking the plate from Avery, Zac went silent as he walked to the table and sat down and it wasn't long after he sat down that his brother's two children came in and Taylor of course followed behind, being the last one like always.

When Taylor did finally join everyone at the table Zac literally had to force a smile as he saw Taylor looking at him occasionally and glaring but at least he wasn't glaring daggers. Glaring was bad but glaring daggers was worse and Taylor wasn't doing that so maybe things could be worked out as long as Taylor had no clue that Zac had slept with Avery or that he wanted to keep sleeping with her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting out on Taylor's back deck that afternoon with a sketchbook in hand, Zac looked up from what he was drawing when he heard the sliding glass door open and he watched Taylor slip out with a pack of cigarettes in his hand.

"Avery doesn't like it when I smoke inside," Taylor told him as he sat down in an empty chair across from him. "I don't think she likes that I smoke period."

"Then just stop," Zac smirked as he caught Taylor's eye. "Then she'd be happy with you."

Taylor laughed at that after lighting his cigarette and taking a few puffs off of it, "I love my wife but not enough to give up this bad habit," he said as he shook his head before a silence passed over them briefly. "How did things go with Natalie last night?" he asked once he finally broke the silence.

Zac heaved a sigh at the mention of Natalie, "Did she contact you?" he asked seeing no other reason why Taylor would bring up his ex-wife.

"She may have texted me this morning saying you might be upset," Taylor answered as he took a few more puffs off his cigarette. 

"You didn't tell me she was engaged to be married when you found out I was sleeping with her again," Zac stated figuring Taylor had to have known she was.

Taylor shrugged his shoulders as he looked away from Zac, "It wasn't my place to out her," he said almost nonchalant which kind of hurt Zac but then again he and Taylor never really were that close until things got bad for one of them. "Anyway you had your own secrets from me."

"The porn?" Zac asked as he watched Taylor turn to look at him clearly surprised that he knew that Taylor knew. "Avery warned me this morning that you may be upset. No one knew though..I mean Avery knew when she saw me in your kitchen when I first got here. She called me by my porn name but no one else knew not even Nikki my own wife."

"I just...I don't get it," Taylor said as he shook his head. "I mean I guess I get not telling me because we're not close..never have been but why porn?"

Again Zac smirked as he thought of his career, "Because I'm sexy and I know it and why not use my body and make money doing it?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. "It's not like I'll ever see the women I do scenes with again and no strings get made. It's fun and I have fun doing it."

"But what if Nikki had found out?" Taylor questioned as he locked eyes with Zac. "Or what if your future next wife finds out? No woman's going to want you or trust you knowing you do porn."

"No woman really wants me now either do they?" Zac asked again feeling a bit hurt by Taylor. "I mean my own mom ditched me when I was only a few days old and your mom couldn't handle me so she left then Natalie has used me twice now. First with you and then now with this guy she's engaged too and my own wife didn't even want a kid by me. She would rather have her acting career than a kid by me so she had to abort it," he said as he shrugged. "No woman wants me so I really don't think it matters that I do porn."

Taylor shook his head at Zac's words, "Vickie loved you."

"Vickie has to love me because she's dad's wife. It doesn't mean she wants me." Zac said though maybe he was being a bit harsh on his stepmom. The woman had never really made him feel like a package deal but he kind of was. "She loves you and Isaac too."

At that Taylor went silent as he finished off his cigarette.

"Just..can you stay away from my wife for awhile?" Taylor asked finally speaking again and his voice sounding soft and scared. "It's not that I don't trust her but she's gotten off to watching you in porn which means she finds you attractive on some level and I'm not sure what could happen."

Zac shook his head as he turned back to his drawing, "Seems a lot like you don't trust her even if you say you do," he spoke feeling Taylor's eyes still on him. "You do treat her like shit though," he mused as he remembered their arguments from the first few days he was here. "You get jealous when she dresses skimpy and you get jealous when she drunkenly flirts with men. I mean I assume it was jealousy that made you have sex with her when she said no..even if you still claim it wasn't rape. I couldn't blame her though if she did sleep with another man," he sighed as he looked back up at Taylor and from the look on his brother's face he knew he was pushing buttons.

"A husband gone all the time on tour or in the studio and when he's home he's bitching about how she dresses," Zac sighed trying to sound disappointed. "If I were her I'd probably fuck someone else too..and I'd wear one of my best little dresses. I can see why she wears those a lot too. She has a nice body and she likes to show it off."

"She wears them because I like her in them," Taylor snapped as he stood up from his chair. "You fucking asshole," he muttered out before leaving Zac alone on the porch.

After Taylor left Zac glanced back down at the picture he was drawing, a nude picture of Avery from what he remembered of her last night.

"Maybe I might be a fucking asshole but at least I fucked the wife you don't trust," Zac muttered under his breath a bit angry. He knew he probably shouldn't have been rude to Taylor but maybe he had been a bit hurt on how Taylor reacted to not telling him about Natalie or implying no woman would want him or to settle down with him because he did porn.

Once he had finished his drawing Zac closed his book and headed back inside, coming to a stop when he saw Avery coming out of the living room and glaring at him, much like Taylor had done at breakfast.

"What did you say to Taylor?" Avery asked as she walked a bit closer to Zac, her tone harsh and a bit unforgiving. "He was fine until he went outside and when he came back in he got all snappy and decided to go out with the kids."

"He didn't take you?" Zac asked once Avery was in touching distance and he reached out to move some of the hair that had fallen out of the ponytail out of her face.

Avery shook her head as her eyes closed slightly at Zac's touch. "I chose to stay behind because he was snapping at me and I figured I was the cause of it."

"I just told the husband who doesn't trust you that I'd get it if you decided to cheat on him," Zac admitted as he gave Avery his best innocent smile even as her glare worsened. 

"You're an asshole," Avery said as she looked at Zac almost like she couldn't believe he had said that to Taylor. "What's even worse is you know I have cheated so maybe Taylor not trusting me is warranted."

Rolling his eyes Zac inched a bit closer to her, "Maybe it is," he agreed as he nodded his head. "I just liked getting under his skin," he admitted as a tiny smirk played on his lips. "I even think it got me a bit hard to say all that stuff to him about you when I knew I had just been inside of you last night."

Blushing at Zac's words Avery swallowed hard as she backed away from him slightly, "Zac.." she muttered out though she wasn't even able to complete her sentence.

"What?" Zac questioned as he again inched closer to her after she had moved away. "It's wrong, we shouldn't do it again...I shouldn't get hard thinking of you or how good you felt around my cock?" he asked as he reached out with his free hand, letting it rest on her cheek, his thumb lightly rubbing her skin. "I shouldn't be drawing you naked in my sketchbook," he whispered out though he kept his voice to where she could hear him still. "Well I did get hard and I did draw you and regardless of how wrong it is I want you again," he spoke though it almost came out like a growl.

Avery again closed her eyes at his touch and Zac swore he could also feel and see her shiver. "You just want me so that you can forget whatever it was that upset you last night," she spoke her voice now no longer sounding angry or like she was pissed. "You just want to use me. You don't want me Zac."

"I may have briefly forgotten my issues when we had sex," Zac admitted knowing that sex had indeed helped with them. "But I didn't use you just because of that. I mean like I said look at me trying to finger you when I went to have lunch with you and Noelle or how I would have had sex with you later that night when you flirted with me when you were drunk. I wanted you sexually before my issues last night and I think you wanted me too before whatever happened with you last night too," he said figuring there had been a reason for why she had finally given in last night.

A reason he suspected had to do with Taylor given her words this morning about them having an argument over the DVD he had found.

Avery sighed loudly as she locked eyes with Zac again and she made no effort to move away from him, "Why are you doing this?" she asked him as she chewed her lip briefly. "Making me want you when I shouldn't. I love my husband regardless of whatever happened last night."

"But you want me," Zac smirked more as he kept his eyes locked with hers. "You want me regardless of loving your husband, so take me..take me whenever you want cause I'd let you," he admitted before leaning in to kiss her and he felt her hesitate slightly but when she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss with her.

He knew he was playing with fire here but fuck she wanted him and he was a sucker for that or well mainly women telling him that even if it wasn't true because when had it ever been? But he'd take whatever he could get just to hear her say it and have her do stuff to prove it, like kissing him back right now and not fighting what was inevitable and had been since he had tried to finger her at lunch with Noelle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Have you cheated on her?"

Kissing Zac back Avery moaned out slightly when she felt Zac deepen the kiss and as he did she heard the sound of something hitting the floor but when she felt his second hand also come to rest on her cheek she figured it was probably the sketchbook he had been carrying with him.

It wasn't long after that either, that she felt him pushing her against the wall and once her back was firmly in place she bit down on his bottom lip gently. Avery knew this was wrong, kissing Zac against the wall in between the pathway to the kitchen and living room but it was like she had lost any ability to protest anymore even if she knew at any minute Taylor and his kids could come back home and possibly find them like this.

When Zac's lips moved off her own lips though Avery whimpered out even as his lips began to move down to her neck where he left light kisses and nibbles. "You can't mark me," she muttered out knowing if Zac left any love bites on her they would be screwed then too.

This whole thing with him was so risky and she wasn't even sure why she was letting it happen. Yeah Avery found him attractive and yeah maybe she did want him sexually but he was her husband's brother. A brother who things were already rocky with and this would just make it worse if it was ever found it though maybe it would never be found out but didn't every secret always come out?

Hadn't Avery already learned that lesson about running around and cheating when she first got with Taylor?

"I won't mark you," Zac said onto her skin, his breath hitting it and making her shiver. "I want too so bad but I won't," he reassured her before continuing to kiss at her neck as he let one of his hands go to the hem of the dress she had on, pushing it up slightly until he had reached her underwear.

Moaning again when she felt him push her panties to the side and roughly let one of his finger slide inside of her Avery felt her eyes fall shut from how good it felt even if he was a bit rough with her. Though in the end she guessed she was used to rough as Taylor sometimes had a rough side though it was usually only when he was drunk.

"Tell me Avery, did it make you feel dirty to sleep beside my brother last night knowing I had been inside of you?" Zac asked as he let his lips trail to her ear now as his finger began to work it's way in and out of Avery. "Did you feel dirty every time he unknowingly touched your skin knowing you let me do it?"

Avery shivered at Zac's breath still hitting her and the words he was saying. The way he said them was almost like someone trying to be in control and hell maybe Zac was in control of her right now. It wasn't like she could or would stop this because she was weak it seemed when it came to him.

"It made me feel more than dirty," Avery answered as she felt herself beginning to move with the rhythm his finger was making. "Made me feel downright filthy and a bit guilty."

Zac chuckled at that and Avery felt him add a second finger inside of her, "Yet you're letting me touch you again," he muttered out as he pulled his head away from her, at least enough that he could look in her eyes. "Why are you letting me touch you again?" he asked his tone coming off innocent even though Avery knew he wasn't innocent at all.

"You know why," Avery told him as she swallowed hard, watching as he licked his lips. "I want you. I want you so fucking bad right now."

"Is that so?" Zac questioned a bit playfully as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips again. "I think I'll give you what you want," he told her as he kissed her harder now, his fingers moving out of her and it wasn't long after that she heard his zipper being undone and soon she felt herself gasp out as he entered inside of her.

Again it wasn't gentle and Avery couldn't help but wonder if both Zac and Taylor had a thing for roughness during sex though she'd never complain because maybe deep down she kind of liked it.

Closing her eyes tighter Avery kissed Zac back as she let herself begin to move with him and she could only hope and pray that Taylor and the kids stayed gone just a bit longer.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So remind me why you're at my house again?" Vickie asked as she looked at her step-son skeptically.

"Because Zac reminded me I'm a shitty husband," Taylor spoke his voice going lower as he avoided Vickie's gaze. Maybe it was dumb running here to his dad's house because he was angry at Zac but he hadn't known where to go and a part of him was glad that Avery had decided not to come either because truthfully if she had came it would just make the guilt he felt worse.

It had already made him snap at her before he even left the house and hell maybe Zac was right. He was a shitty husband. Not trusting Avery alone with Zac when Avery had never done anything big to prove herself untrustworthy. Taylor had been the one with the big lie. Keeping his vasectomy a secret from her and then revealing it just to hurt her because he had been hurt.

Vickie shook her head at Taylor's words, "Everyone's a shitty spouse sometimes Tay," she sighed as she sat down across from Taylor at the kitchen table. "Your father's had his moments."

"But you trust him don't you?" Taylor asked her as he raised an eyebrow hoping that his dad who was off keeping the kids occupied couldn't hear him. "You trust him and I..I don't trust my wife when she's given me no reason not too. I'm the one who willingly cheated on Natalie with her and hell she wasn't the first woman I cheated on Natalie with either, she's just the first woman I got caught with publicly."

"I know what your father did to your mom but yeah I trust him," Vickie nodded her head as she offered Taylor a kind smile and he almost wished sometimes he could have a better relationship with her like Zac did and even Isaac. "It wasn't easy at first trust me but I realized he was a changed man. I think losing your mother made him realize he didn't want to burn those bridges again," she said as she chewed her lip. "As for Avery though, I really don't think you have a reason not to trust her."

Blushing Taylor again tried to avoid Vickie's gaze, "I know that," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair which was growing out and probably in need of a cut or trim. "She shouldn't trust me though and maybe that's why I get so paranoid with her. All the issues are my own."

"Have you cheated on her?" Vickie questioned and surprisingly she didn't sound like she'd judge him regardless of how he answered her.

"I've had chances," Taylor admitted as he cheeks got hot under Vickie's gaze. "Being on the road or even events were there's women. Women I find hot or that I take a second glance at because of how they're dressed but I've never done anything. Every time I've even considered trying it with one of those women I remember my wife who is at home and I can't which maybe I should have been like that with Natalie but I wasn't."

"Maybe that's because Natalie wasn't the one for you," Vickie theorized as she stood from where she sat. "I think you just need to learn to trust Avery and stop projecting how you feel about yourself onto her," she said as she walked to Taylor and patted his arm softly. "Now come on, let's make sure your kids haven't driven your dad insane."

Laughing Taylor nodded his head as he stood from the table, following behind Vickie as they went to where his dad was in the living room having been roped into playing some video game with Ezra and Penny.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming down from her orgasm Avery held onto Zac who was lying above her after they had moved their way down onto the floor which had only been a tad bit more comfortable than the wall had been.

"Are we going to have sex in every part of my house?" she asked him as she laughed a bit once her breathing had calmed. "Because you know first the stairs and now here on the floor in the room between the living room and kitchen."

"We could," Zac muttered as he buried his head into her neck. "I mean it might get awkward if we do it in the rooms Ezra and Penny sleep in but we could go for every other room but those two."

Avery sighed softly at Zac's words, "Not the room I share with Taylor either," she told him knowing she didn't feel right having sex with him there either. She did feel guilty still for even being in this position with Zac and she didn't want to make things worse by taking him to the bedroom she shared with Taylor.

Pulling away from her Zac looked down and nodded, "Not that room either," he agreed before leaning in to kiss her softly. "But every other room," he smirked against her lips.

"Every other room," Avery spoke before kissing him back lazily knowing they needed to get up soon and get dressed. It was getting late and her husband could literally come home at any moment.

Though it seemed like right as that thought hit her, her husband had chosen that moment to pull into the driveway and Avery and Zac both pulled away from the kiss quickly and once Zac was off of her, Avery stood up as she fixed her underwear which had been still pushed to the side and she smoothed down her dress.

"Shit," she sighed to herself as she watched Zac dressing quickly as the doors to Taylor's car slammed shut outside and she felt her cheeks heating up. She hated that again she'd run into him right after having sex with Zac and Avery half felt karma was out to get her with that one.

"We'll be fine," Zac told her as he slipped his shirt back on right as Taylor's keys started to unlock the door. Once the door was open Zac just put on his best smile then as Taylor walked though the door followed by the kids.

"Oh, hey," Taylor smiled as he looked at both Avery and Zac his eyes darting between them and Avery was afraid he was doing the math in his head. That he could somehow figure out what they had just done. "I wasn't expecting to see you two both down here but I'm back and I brought pizza home," he said as he pointed to Penny who had two boxes of pizza in her hands. "Figured it would save you cooking since it's getting late," he spoke as he walked to Avery and kissed her cheek softly.

Closing her eyes briefly when Taylor kissed her cheek Avery swallowed hard as once again she was filled with guilt and shame for what she was allowing to happen with Zac. "I wouldn't have minded cooking," she spoke hoping Taylor didn't catch the quiver in her voice.

"I wanted to save you the work," Taylor said as he pulled away and Avery saw his smile falter some. "And to say I was sorry for how I acted before I left," he continued as he eyed Zac who followed the kids into the kitchen.

"I forgive you," Avery told him as she tried her best to give him a smile though she wasn't even sure it reached her eyes. "I love you," she finished before leaning in to peck him on the lips even though she felt guilty that just minutes ago she had been kissing his brother, had been having sex with his brother.

Taylor nodded his head as he pulled away, "Love you too," he told her as his eyes scanned over her and this time when he smiled it looked strained. "Now let's go eat before the kids and my bastard brother eat all the pizza," he said as he turned and left her standing in place.

As he walked off Avery let out a huge breath before looking down at the floor where Zac's sketchbook laid and she swallowed hard, using her foot and kicking it under the nearest thing she could find before following after Taylor. She'd have to remember to tell Zac where it was later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Avery?!" Taylor called out as he raised an eyebrow when he didn't get a response as he checked most of the rooms downstairs.

Avery groaned out as she stood in the room in the basement which doubled as a space for Taylor's musical instruments and her painting stuff.

It had been a week since the first time she had sex with Zac and only six days since the second time and ever since then they hadn't been together, not that either had decided to stop whatever it was that was happening between them but they were both just too busy.

She had commitments with some painting classes she had offered to help one of her neighbors teach at some nursing home and then the last two days she had helped her older sister Jessica get stuff together for her baby nursery because she was eight months pregnant and about ready to pop.

Avery though wasn't the only one who had been busy. Zac himself it seemed was busy and Avery suspected he had found a porn business or something here in Nashville because she had overheard him on the phone this morning talking about a shooting schedule and well she hated that it kind of made her a bit angry that he was off right now filming porn, especially when today was the first day in awhile she had free and Taylor wasn't here either.

Taylor had to go to the studio early this morning to do some tracks for his album because apparently he was doing some duet with an upcoming new female country singer and today was the only day she could really work and get her part of the tracks down.

So now here Avery was alone in the house, standing in the basement as she tried to work on a painting or something to help clear her mind and she really couldn't do shit. It was like she was blocked mainly because her mind kept going back to Zac which probably wasn't a good thing.

It wasn't her right to wonder how his filming was going nor was it her right to be angry over it. They had only had sex twice and she was Taylor's wife not Zac's which really made this whole thing even worse.

"Get it together Avery," she spoke to herself as she laid her painting supplies down and exited the room, knowing there was no use in trying to force herself to paint. "Just do something to relieve your stress," she sighed as she chewed on her lip and walked upstairs her mind wandering again though this time it wasn't to Zac filming porn.

No, she was thinking of the only way she wanted to relieve her stress and okay maybe in a way it did involve Zac and it had helped when Taylor had been on tour.

Continuing to chew her lip harder, Avery headed up the stairs that lead to her bedroom, her mind made up on what she wanted to do.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the studio after the woman he was doing a duet with, left. Taylor stood from the chair before walking outside, knowing he needed some fresh air and to smoke. Get his mind off the things that had been plaguing him for the last few days. Things that consisted of his wife having sex with his brother.

It wasn't images he wanted and he had been fine on questioning Avery's fidelity after his talk with Vickie but then he had came home with the kids and saw Zac and Avery. Had literally smelt the sex in the room. A smell he had realized he had noticed on her the night before too, when they had argued over her watching the porn videos with his brother and when he had revealed his vasectomy.

Taylor wasn't dumb and so he had done the math, math that was confirmed when he had caught a quick glance of Zac's sketchbook on the floor that night and saw a drawing of what looked like his wife naked. Something that was confirmed when he had went back into the foyer and found the sketchbook shoved under a table and he had picked it up, seeing the image of his wife drawn out before him naked with her head thrown back in ecstasy.

It was something he probably could have dismissed as just Zac's imagination but then he had seen the tiny freckle that was beside one of Avery's nipples and he had known then that it wasn't just Zac's imagination. Zac had seen Avery naked and his brother was having sex with his wife.

Shaking his head when he made it outside, Taylor pulled out his pack of cigarettes and once he had one out, he put it to his lips and lit it before walking to his truck. Getting in his truck, Taylor shut the door before turning it on and rolling down the window and before sitting back he opened the glove compartment, pulling out the sketchbook.

Zac had been looking for it this morning at breakfast and of course Taylor had feigned innocence and Avery well she hadn't even reacted. Though Taylor was sure she probably had been the one to push it under the desk after he had headed into the kitchen.

Though maybe she had suspected or hoped that Zac had found it again and just misplaced it but of course that wasn't the case. Taylor had kept the object as if it was something valuable when in the end it kind of made him sick to know it contained the truth of what was going on behind his back.

After he had finished his cigarette, he threw the butt away before pulling his car out of the parking space and heading home. Though since finding out about the affair he wasn't even sure if he liked being home anymore. Knowing that Avery had been with Zac there in their fucking foyer and wherever else they had fucked the first time. But at least this whole week almost they had all been busy.

Zac was doing whatever the hell it was that he did and Avery had been busy with their neighbor and then with her sister and so they had all been semi able to avoid each other. Though today Taylor knew Avery would be home and it was a bit nerve wracking especially because half of him wanted to confront her and the other half wanted to live in blissful ignorance of a fact he knew.

Making it home, Taylor pulled his truck into the driveway and cut it off before heading inside and the moment he stepped in he took note of how silent it was. But it really shouldn't have been that silent. Avery was home he had known that much from her car still being parked in the driveway.

"Avery?!" Taylor called out as he raised an eyebrow when he didn't get a response as he checked most of the rooms downstairs.

After that he even went to the basement to check the room that was her art studio per say and again he came up empty handed.

"Avery?!" he called out again once he was back upstairs and this time he made his way up the staircase that lead to their room.

Though when he got to their room he paused in the doorway at the sight before him after he had opened the door. There on the bed was Avery in the middle of fucking herself with one of her dildos as she eyed the TV in their room. A TV that was playing one of his brother's porn movies.

It was a sight that while it made him angry..really made him angry because of the affair. Well it also made him hard, watching how lost in the moment she was as she fucked herself. More than likely imagining it was her that Zac was fucking instead of his porn costar in the porno.

Wordlessly and maybe way too quickly Taylor found himself undressing, his hand falling to his half hard cock as he walked over to the bed. Tugging on his cock along the way to get himself a bit harder.

"This what you like Avie?" Taylor finally asked once he had reached the bed, his words finally drawing Avery out of whatever zone she was in and she just looked at him wide eyed, almost like a deer caught in headlight. "You like getting off to the sight of my brother fucking someone else?"

"I...no," Avery muttered as she kept staring at him wide eyed and even with so few words Taylor knew she was lying. Just felt it in his gut.

After all he did know about her affair with Zac which she was clueless of him knowing. Taylor wanting nothing more than to tell her but right now he also kind of wanted to fuck her.

Get his pent up anger out with sex and being inside of the woman who he still loved. Loved her despite all of the lies and everything else between them.

"You're lying," Taylor told her as he moved down on the bed beside her. His hand going down between her legs as he reached for the one she had on her dildo. "It's okay to admit you like to watch Zac fucking other women," he muttered out as he began to move her dildo slowly.

Watching as her eyes fell shut at that. Knowing she was enjoying this even if at first she had been taken by surprise. Because he knew his wife. Knew what a little freak she was in the bedroom and that she could take anything. Literally anything he gave her.

"So just admit it Avery," Taylor muttered again as he left a kiss on her cheek. "Admit that you like to watch Zac fuck women in porn. That it gets you off."

Avery swallowed hard, her hips beginning to move in sync with the the thrust of the dildo. "You'll get mad," she whispered sounding scared.

Taylor shook his head even though he knew Avery couldn't see him since her eyes were closed still.

"I won't get mad," he told her reassuringly before slowly withdrawing the dildo altogether which got a whimper from his wife.

A whimper that died down when he eventually maneuvered himself at her entrance. Slipping inside of her wet pussy so effortlessly. Trying not to think of how his brother had also been inside of her. Trying not to think of how Avery had let Zac inside of her but of course failing.

"So just tell me what I already know baby," Taylor sighed as he leaned down to leave a kiss on her lips watching as she opened her eyes. His blue eyes locking with her brown. "You like to watch Zac fucking women. Probably even imagine it's you, don't you?" he asked her.

Almost waiting for her answer before he started thrusting inside of her. Not even sure why he was waiting on it.

Maybe he was as fucked up as she was in ways. Just as much of a freak as she was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You really love me?" Taylor asked finally as he lifted his head to look down at her.

Avery swallowed hard as she looked up at Taylor who was refusing to move inside of her until she answered his question. That much she knew and had figured out on her own. Didn't need him telling her.

Because even with her anger towards him over the secret he had kept about his vasectomy and despite her affair with his brother she still knew Taylor so well. Wasn't sure anything could stop her from knowing her husband who she swore she still loved.

She still loved him despite her needing Zac in ways she couldn't quite describe. But she also was afraid to answer him honestly. Wasn't sure how he'd react if he knew that yes she got off on watching Zac fuck women on film. Was afraid he'd be even more angry if he knew that she did wish it were her.

That she pictured herself in the place of the women his brother fucked in pornos. Especially now that she was also fucking Zac.

Made it easier to know what his cock felt like when it stretched her and that thought while Taylor was inside of her shouldn't have turned her on but it did.

"Yes," she whispered out slowly. "I do imagine it's me," she confessed as she kept her eyes locked with Taylor. Feeling unsettled by the dark look in his eyes at her words.

Feeling like a light switch had been switched in her husband's eyes and she wasn't sure if it was good or bad but she got the feeling it was bad.

Suspected that somehow even though he asked that might not have been what he wanted her true response to be. That he had wanted her to say no.

But if she had lied he would have seen through it or she feared he would have. She had thought she was shit at lying and keeping secrets from him. Yet so far she seemed to be doing semi well at keeping her affair with Zac from him.

He was clueless which was obviously good since he was jealous of her watching porn of Zac and imagining it was her fucking him instead of his scene partner.

Instead of saying anything to her though Taylor leaned down to kiss her and Avery kissed him back almost eagerly. A moan slipping past her lips when he finally started to move inside of her.

His movements far from gentle yet also being everything she needed if she were being honest with herself.

She needed a good fucking from her husband. Hadn't had one since the night they were both drunk and he had been convinced he raped her though he hadn't. At least not in her mind.

She had started off saying no but she had gave in. Because how could she say no to her husband when he wanted her?

She had never been able to say no to Taylor which is how she even got him in the first place. She had been a despicable person who had an affair with a married man. She was still despicable since she was now married and having an affair with someone who wasn't her husband.

Moaning louder when Taylor got even harder with his movements Avery bit down on his lip. Letting her nails go down his back as she began to move with him.

The only sounds in the room being them as well as the damn porno which was still playing on TV and as much as she hated to admit the sound of both Hanson brother's moaning at the same time was oddly a turn on for her.

Though she knew better than to admit that out loud too. Knew Taylor wouldn't like that either like he hadn't liked her earlier confession to him.

It would just make him even more jealous or hurt him or both and she didn't want that. Never wanted that for him.

When Taylor pulled away from the kiss Avery looked up at him, feeling a bit of relief when he smiled down at her and she returned the smile. Her nails digging a bit deeper into his back.

"Love you Avie," Taylor muttered as he deliberately slowed his movements down which caused Avery to whimper out. Hating that he was teasing her right now because all she wanted was an orgasm. Needed an orgasm to get her pent up tension out still. "Love you so goddamn much."

Smiling more Avery nodded her head, "I love you too," she whispered out because she did still love him and she wanted him to know that.

Taylor's eyes once again darkened almost as if he was angry that she had the audacity to say those words which confused her but now with his dick inside of her was not the time to question that.

She'd do it later maybe. Wasn't sure if she was ready for another argument with him.

Again Taylor didn't say anything to her though. He just kissed her again and Avery kissed him back. The both of them falling silent as they continued to move with each other.

Avery's orgasm soon hitting and all she could do was moan out. Unable to say his name or anything really and it wasn't long after her orgasm that Taylor reached his own end inside of her. His body collapsing on top of her as he stayed inside of her as he softened.

Avery holding him closer as they caught their breaths. A shiver running down her spine as he kissed at the skin on her neck.

"You really love me?" Taylor asked finally as he lifted his head to look down at her. Avery hating the doubt she saw in his eyes now.

What reason did he have to even doubt her love? She had never knowingly given him one since he was oblivious to what she was doing with Zac.

"I really love you," Avery told him with a tiny smile, reaching up to move some hair out of his eyes. "So much Tay."

Taylor only gave her a sad smile at that. A smile which broke Avery's heart but once again she didn't want to have a conversation about what was bothering him right now. Somehow in her gut fearing that it would start an argument.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac glared slightly as he sat in his truck outside Avery and Taylor's house. Hating that he was upset because he had watched them having sex. Had saw them going at it because one of them had forgotten to shut the door.

He knew he had no reason to be angry, after all, Avery was still Taylor's wife and she had every right to have sex with him but maybe it hurt.

Made him realize that she may not have wanted him and all Zac wanted was to be wanted by someone. To be wanted by Avery.

"God damn it," he sighed to himself knowing he was fucked up. Had been since he realized his own mother had left him when he was days old and that he was the reason Diana had left Taylor and Isaac behind.

Had been fucked up since he knew he was unwanted by every woman who had crossed his path and was it so wrong to just want to be wanted? Even if it was his brother's wife that he wanted to want him. Taylor deserved to be hurt in his mind.

Taylor had taken Natalie and Ezra from him all those years ago. Would it be so bad if he took Taylor's wife now though he knew it would probably mess up their relationship beyond repair.

A relationship that was always frayed since Taylor would always resent him for being the reason his own mother left.

Both brothers it seemed just had mommy issues and issues with each other and maybe this was bound to have happened one day.

Zac just hadn't meant for it to be now or like this when he was basically living with his brother.

Shaking his head he started his truck up and drove off. Heading back to the place where he had been all day. A small amateur porn studio where he wasn't actually being the one recorded in porn. He was the one doing the recording.

Figuring it was better that way for now since one too many people close to him knew the truth right now. Those people being Avery and Taylor.

Afraid that one of them more than likely Taylor could spill the beans to the wrong person and the press would find out Nikki's ex-husband did porn and he didn't want that coming out while he was in the middle of a goddamn divorce from the biggest starlet in Hollywood.

Even if he could spill his own dirt on her like how she had aborted his baby because she wanted fame more than a family.

When all Zac wanted was a family in the end.


End file.
